iDon't Wanna Live With Him
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Sam is a new college graduate with no where to go. What happens when she ends up on an old friend's doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nick. I have only the ideas in my head and the lent in my pocket (and trust me, you don't want either of them!)

Sam Puckett stood starring at the off white door in front of her and sighed. How exactly did she end up here? She'd spent the past five years trying to prove to both the world, and more importantly to herself, that she was better than the other women in her family. She could make it without a man to take care of her.

Yet, here she was standing in front of his door with two suitcases that held all her belongings waiting for him to answer and show her to her room.

This was going to be the most awkward living arrangement ever. Seriously, why Carly thought her and Freddie living together would be a good idea was beyond her.

When he finally opened the door he looked like he had just woken up. "Oh hey Sam, I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow."

"Yeah well, things change ya nub." She smiled at him. They hadn't seen one another since their first semester of college. They had promised to stay in touch, but things came up and with him at Sanford and her at the University of Arizona they hadn't been able to plan a simultaneous visit since. They still emailed every few months but they were by no means as close as they had once been.

Freddie leaned in and hugged her, "I missed you too Sam." Sam grinned at him. He reached down and picked up one of her bags and turned to carry it into the house.

"My room is upstairs yours is right over here." He said walking through the living room and down the hall. The room he walked into was right across from the kitchen. "I was going to give you the upstairs to yourself but I figured given the choice you would rather be close to the refrigerator."

She laughed, "Yeah you know me!"

The room was a decent size with a queen sized bed and cherry dresser. The walls were painted light pink. "Pink, Benson?"

Freddie laughed as he sat her suitcase down on her bed. "It was like that when I moved in. I was going to change it but my ex thought it looked nice. We can go buy paint tomorrow if you want."

"Screwed you over big time did she Benson?" Sam asked after noticing the look of pain that crossed his face when he mentioned her.

"You could say that. So the kitchen's right across the hall and the bathroom's right next door. Listen I'm going to go and get dressed. You wanna go and grab some lunch?"

"Um…sure. Do you mind stopping at MallMart so I can grab a few things?"

"No problem. Did you have anything else in the car you want me to bring in?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"No that's it. I had to get rid of most of my stuff when I moved back from Tucson."

"Okay." He said turning to go upstairs.

Sam sat on the bed and opened her smaller case and pulled out her brush and ran it through her hair. She walked to the mirror that hung over the dresser and sat it down. It hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be, so far.

Freddie walked back into the room, knocking on the door frame, "Hey Puckett, you ready?"

She looked up at him; he had changed into a blue polo with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and jeans. She couldn't help but think that he had filled out nicely. His face was more defined and he was a bit taller than she remembered. He had matured quite a bit, however; he still had that look of annoying innocence in his eyes.

"Sure am." She quickly checked her pockets to make sure she had her license and debit card.

As soon as they got into the car the arguing started. Freddie pulled out the garage and took a left.

"Where are you going Fredweird? Ham World's the other way?" Sam said out of nowhere.

"We aren't going to Ham World Sam!" Freddie answered.

Sam looked over in shock, "We aren't going to Ham World? What do you mean we aren't going to Ham World?"

"We aren't going to Ham World Sam! That's what that means!" Freddie yelled at her.

"Freddie turn this car around! We are going to Ham World." Sam yelled back.

"No we aren't! He yelled again, singing the word no.

The next thing she knew they were parking in the Ham World parking lot. She smirked when he growled as he realized where they were. He got out of the car and slammed the door. She calmly followed.

"It's good to know I still have that kind of effect on you Dorkwad." She nodded to herself, smiling and followed him into the restaurant.

They picked a booth near the back with a window and opened their menus. They sat in a comfortable silence as they thought over their orders. It wasn't until after the waitress had left that Sam asked, "So dork what ya been up to the past few years?"

"I'm working at Pear as a computer programmer. "

Sam smirked, "Sounds like a job a nub would have."

Freddie just laughed, not letting her nicknames get to him. "It's not too bad. I work a lot of hours but its good money and it's not like I don't enjoy the work."

Sam grinned at him. "So did you graduate early then?"

"Yeah, I only took three years. I'm thinking about going back to grad school but I haven't decided yet. What about you, what have you been up to?"

"Well I'm starting grad school next week, I decided to teach history."

"History?" Freddie smirked.

"Yeah well it's not like it changes and it seemed easy enough."

"So why'd you come back? I mean I thought you loved Tucson." Freddie asked.

"I did love Tucson; I didn't love the cost of Tucson. It's pretty expensive to live there and I thought if I moved home I could stay with my mom and not have to work as much."

"Didn't like living with your mom I guess?"

"Have you ever tried living with my mom? It ain't all it's cracked up to be. Then I tried to stay with Carly but…"

Freddie smirked again, "Kevin too much?"

"Yeah, I mean I know their newly engaged and all that chiz but come on you gotta come up for air once in a while. And I'm telling you now that if I ever hear you playing "What's Your Fantasy" I'll kill you and then puke on your body." She shuddered.

Freddie laughed, "Yeah they can be a little overwhelming at times."

"You could say that again. Then I tried to live with Spencer and Stephanie but I had to sleep on the couch since he's redoing the spare room for the baby."

Freddie nodded, "So you ended up with me?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Just then the food showed up. As they ate they talked and tried to catch up on each other's lives. And it still wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be.

Seddiseddieseddie

It had been a month since Sam had moved in with Freddie. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been that bad. They actually rarely saw one another. Freddie worked 80 and 90 hour weeks sometimes and would usually work Monday through Saturday.

They had fallen into a routine over the past few weeks. Freddie would get up at six, shower, wake her up for class, start breakfast while she showered, and then they would eat together before leaving for the day. He usually didn't get home until eight or nine and she had classes until two in the afternoon and would study for a while and then went to work at five. She wouldn't get home until ten or so and he would have dinner waiting for her, always involving some sort of meat.

He had learned that she was in a much better mood if he had bacon made for breakfast and she had learned not to even touch on the subject of relationships. He wouldn't even argue with her when she did and would simply walk away.

Neither of them dated and the only time either of them went out was on Sunday's when they would meet Carly and Kevin for dinner at their apartment. Carly had remained close with Sam while she was in Tucson and she and Freddie had had dinner together once a week since he returned from college. It was only natural that they continue and involve Sam now that she was back.

They still argued like an old married couple though. They would get into arguments about anything and everything. Sometimes they would watch movies after dinner and have popcorn fights. She loved that she could still get his voice to reach that high pitched whine. But she tried not to physically hurt him as much as she used to, he was a bit bigger now.

Tuesday was her day off from work and Carly had invited her to go shopping. They had spent the Sunday after she moved in painting her room a light green color and she had made the room hers in a lot of ways but the rest of the house needed serious help. Freddie had his mother's decorating sense and so the house looked eerily like a hospital waiting room. Carly had offered to help her brighten it up a bit.

As they walked through the aisles of MallMart they talked about the things that couldn't be said in front of the guys.

"So how's it really going?" Carly asked picking up a couple of blue throw pillows.

"Not bad, it's almost like having the house to myself." Sam answered looking through a bin of poster prints and picking a few of them.

"Yeah he works a lot; I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah I know it's just weird I guess. I hate depending on him for a place to live and food."

"I know, but he really doesn't mind you know. He's used to buying you food." Carly replied holding up two throws for Sam to choose from.

Sam pointed to the one on the right, "I know but I've spent the last five years trying to prove that I can make it without a man and here I am depending on Freddie."

Carly just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"You just called Freddie a man."

Sam laughed too, it was absurd.

"Hey Carly can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did Sam."

"No seriously, what happened with his ex?"

"He never told you?"

"No and he's really weird about it. Whenever I say anything about relationships he shuts up."

"She screwed him up pretty bad I guess." Carly sighed.

"So what happened?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

"He started dating her right after he graduated when he got the job at Pear. He was so in love with her. They moved in together after like a month or something. They were together for a year and on their anniversary he proposed. She said yes and he was as happy as I've ever seen him. Then, like a week later he walked in on her sleeping with some guy in his bed. He was devastated. She told him that it was his fault and left him."

Sam remained quiet; of course the nub would propose on their anniversary, he was sickening like that. She sighed and grabbed some candles for the coffee table.

Seddieseddieseddie

She and Carly had spent most of the day together, but Carly had to rush home so Sam had to carry all the bags in the house herself. It was only six so she wasn't expecting to see Freddie sitting on the couch, completely drunk.

She looked outside and his car was nowhere in sight. He looked up at her with this weird look in eyes. "The bartender made me take a cab home. You wanna beer? I've got, um, more." He said, looking down at the half empty twelve pack sitting on the table, unable to count and slurring his words.

"No I'm good. I've got a big exam tomorrow, the last thing I need is a hangover." She walked over and sat down next to him. She noticed the paper he had in his hand. He was holding onto it for dear life.

"You know Sam, when I bought this house I thought I'd get married and have kids." He laughed. "Can you believe I actually pictured it in my head? You probably think that's stupid." Freddie said, trying to look around, and eventually letting his head fall back on to the sofa as he was unable to hold it up anymore.

"No, actually I don't." She said, taking the beer out of his hand as he was about to drop it.

He laughed again. "You know, I'm so proud of you."

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"You looked at your life and saw things you didn't like and you did something about it." His face was getting a little green. Not giving what he had said too much thought, after all he was shitfaced; she went and got the trash can from the kitchen.

He was starting to sweat. "Come on Freddie lets go down the hall here." She tried to get him to stand, but predictably when he stood up he fell over, his head in the trash can and started puking. He dropped the paper, but she left it lying in the floor. She rubbed his head, unbothered by the vomit smell. She had spent a good deal of her childhood in this same situation and it had stopped bothering her.

When she had finished she helped him to the bathroom, she ran some cold water and got a rag from underneath the sink. She pressed the wet rag to his head to cool him down and started looking through the medicine cabinet for aspirin. Realizing that she had none she looked down at him, "Do you have any aspirin upstairs?"

Freddie nodded, his head sitting on the toilet seat. The movement got the better of him and he puked again. When he finished he looked up and said, "On the table next to my bed."

Sam nodded and went upstairs. On her way back to the bathroom she noticed the piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. She sighed as she realized what it was.

Freddie looked up at her from his seat next to the toilet and looked like he might break out in tears.

"So let me guess, Amanda is your ex?" She asked sitting down with her back to the bathtub.

"Yup." He said simply.

"And she's getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Freddie, what happened?"

"I figured Carly would have told you." He still had a glassy look in his eyes.

"She did, but she didn't know all the details. I mean I know you were engaged and that she you know, cheated on you. But I get the feeling there's more to it than that."

Freddie sighed. "Why do you have to know me so well?" He wasn't really talking to her, but rather himself.

She waited for him to start.

"Sam, I really thought she was the one you know? It was like after all the years of being rejected by whatever girl I looked at I was finally getting what I had always wanted. And then come to find out, she'd been cheating me the whole time we were together."

"The whole time?" Sam asked her mouth hanging slightly open.

Freddie was looking at his hands now resting in his lap, "Yeah, she already had a boyfriend, I was the guy on the side. I came home early one night to surprise her and there they were, in my bed. She admitted everything. She didn't even apologize. She just said that I was stupid and naïve and that I deserved to be treated like that if I didn't even have the sense to know she had another boyfriend."

Sam sat there quietly. Even after all these years she still didn't know how to act in a situation like this. Carly was so much better at these things. But Sam had spent her fair share of nights taking care of a friend as they puked and she had spent her fair share of time being the friend puking into the toilet. She reached up and pressed the lever down, causing the toilet to roar as it flushed. She got up and ran a glass of water and opened the bottle of aspirin and dumped two of them out.

She sat back down next to him, handing him the pills and water. "Look Fredderly, I'll deny it later but you're not horrible."

Freddie looked up at her as he took the pills. "Not horrible?"

Sam sighed; of he couldn't leave it at that. "No you aren't. I mean you are a little naive and you're an even bigger dork now than you were ten years ago, and you still don't know how to brush your hair very good, but not even you deserve something like that."

Freddie seemed to be doing a little better. Or at least hadn't puked in the past ten minutes. He looked over to her and she knew she had to say something else. "I mean, you aren't all that bad. You're smart and when you lay off the tech jokes you can be kinda funny and you aren't as bad looking as you used be. And you don't live your mom anymore."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Trust me it helps." Sam poked him in the side.

Freddie just laughed, leaning his head against the wall. "Look if you need any more of this heart to heart stuff I'll call Carly for you. Otherwise I've got a really important exam tomorrow."

Freddie laughed again.

"What's so funny Frederson?" Sam asked.

"It's just that in high school I never would have heard those words come out of your mouth." Freddie grinned at her.

Sam laughed with him. If anyone had told her when she was younger that she would be worried about a test she probably would have punched them. "Yeah well some things change. And some things don't so in case you don't remember the drill; if you tell anyone about this I'll break your arm."

Freddie smiled at her, as she went back to her room to study. It was their routine throughout high school. Whenever one of them was going through something really bad or needed a friend the other would be there for them and then they would never talk about it again. It had started the night on the fire escape when they had their first kiss together and stemmed from there.

Sam sat on the bed, laying her head on the pillow and taking in a deep breath. She really should be studying for that exam but she didn't know if she had it in her to concentrate right now. Being in that bathroom with Freddie bought up feelings she'd been covering up for years. Maybe she had been too hard on him when they were kids but he was just such a nub. Someone had to toughen him up. Still she could remember several occasions where she had yelled into his face that no one would ever love him and that he would end up alone. Maybe his mother was right and she really had hurt his self-esteem.

She rolled over and put her face into the pillow. She had been so in love with him back then, and he had been in love with her best friend. It hurt like nothing else she had ever felt before. But Sam Puckett doesn't show emotion so she covered it up by trying to make him feel bad too. While a part of her felt even worse as she caused him pain, another part of her thought that it was saving him from the heartache of loving someone who would never love him back. But maybe that was wrong?

Deciding that she should get the bags of stuff out of the living room floor before she forgot about them she pushed herself up and went to redecorate the living room.

Seddieseddieseddie

Sitting down on the formerly white sofa Sam looked around the room. What was once a white ultramodern hospital waiting area was now a bright and colorful room of randomness. She hadn't felt like repainting the room so the walls were still white, but they were now covered in poster prints from MallMart. Mostly they were abstract, but Sam thought they were cool.

The sofa, loveseat, and chair had once been white leather but were now wearing cover ups. They each had a different color. The sofa was now red with blue throw pillows on it, the loveseat was now yellow with a blue throw hanging over the back and the chair was now green.

Freddie's plain black coffee table and matching end tables were now covered in candles and other trinkets she had found. Finally this room felt like home.

Sam got up and checked the time, it was after midnight. She sighed, she had already done quite a bit of studying, she was just going to use tonight as a last minute refresher but she had a feeling that Freddie would be waking her up early tomorrow morning, and she could just do it then. Nodding to herself she went to bed.

She was almost asleep when her door opened to reveal Freddie. "Whattya want nub?" She spoke sleepily.

"I didn't know if you were still up?"

"Well you almost missed me."

"I just, aaa, wanted to say thank you for earlier. You can be a good friend when you wanna be. And you know if there's ever anything you need or want just ask." He smiled at her.

"Well why are you still standing there, come rub my head and help me get to sleep. Cause of you I have to wake up early to study." She wasn't sure why she said that she was almost asleep anyways.

Freddie moved over to her quietly and sat down next to her. She moved so that his thigh was now her pillow and he rubbed his fingers over her head and hummed as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Seddieseddieseddie

It had been over a week since she'd come home to find Freddie drunk in the living room and neither had mentioned that night, other than Freddie smiling at her and saying thanks for redecorating. Apparently Amanda had decorated the whole house and he didn't know what to change it to, so he left it alone.

Oh and now Freddie would sit with her while she fell asleep, rub her head and hum to her. She wasn't sure what was so soothing about leaning her head on his thigh and having him draw circles on her head, but she wasn't complaining. It was another one of their little things that they never really talked about. She hadn't expected him to come back the next night but he did. He just kept coming back and that in itself was comforting in a way she couldn't explain.

It was now Sunday and their traditional outing to meet up with Carly and Kevin. Normally they would go over to their apartment or on rare occasion have them over to the house but tonight Freddie and Carly had decided that the four of them would go out to a restaurant. Sam looked down at her black slacks and light green sweater with a look of disgust on her face.

She wasn't sure why this night was so important to everyone not isn't like they've never been to a restaurant before. But she had been told on no uncertain terms that she was to look nice. She thought about wearing one of the three dresses she owned, but one of them was her bridesmaid dress for Carly's wedding next month that she had been told not to touch if she wanted to live, another was her prom dress that she just hadn't got around to throwing out, and the other one was the green dress she had worn to their high school graduation and she was convinced that it didn't even fit anymore.

Besides, it served them right that she was dressed up but still not in a dress.

She walked out of her room just as Freddie was starting to yell at her to hurry up, for the ninth time.

Freddie was wearing a red polo and khaki pants and looked frantically at his watch. "We're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, whatev." Sam said walking past him slowly.

When they got to the car Freddie had calmed down a bit. She reached for the radio and started messing with the stations. She started singing Linkin Park at the top of lungs until Freddie changed the station from his steering wheel control panel.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Sam yelled at him, quickly changing the station back.

"No I doubt you could have heard the radio over your own voice." Freddie said, changing the station again.

"I have a great voice. I think you're just jealous." Sam yelled at him again, and reached over to change the station.

Freddie laughed, "Why would I be jealous of a voice like yours?"

"Because it's so much better than yours?" She questioned.

They continued arguing long after the song went off, still changing the station until they arrived at the restaurant.

Sam got out of the car and walked over to Freddie and punched him in his arm as hard as she could. He groaned and fell to the ground. "Ow, Sam that hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to," She yelled back at him making her way to door.

Freddie got up and followed her into the restaurant.

By the time they got to the table Carly and Kevin already had their drinks. They were sitting next to each other, which left Sam and Freddie sitting next to other as well.

"Sorry we're late." Freddie said as he sat down. Carly smiled, she had known Sam for too long to expect anything else.

The four of them made small talk as they waited for their food. Sam looked around the restaurant, it was nice enough, just a regular steak house with a bar. She still didn't understand what the big deal was.

Carly looked over at her with a smile. The girl had been smiling since she got here, what was her deal?

"Ok, so I can't wait any longer! Sam, Freddie, Kevin and I found out this week that we're going to have a baby!" Carly squealed.

Sam squealed with her, "Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you Carls!"

"Congratulations guys." Freddie said, leaning over kiss Carly on the cheek.

"Thanks. We're still having the wedding next month, I'm not due until June so it won't be cutting it too close." Carly assured them.

Seddieseddieseddie

As they pulled back into the garage Sam sat quietly staring at out the window. She didn't say anything as she got out of the car and went inside. She went straight to the bathroom and showered.

Freddie showed up again that night and again she laid her head on thigh while he rubbed her head. "Sam, what's wrong? You've been unnaturally quiet for the past few hours."

Sam grunted into his thigh and said, "Nothing's wrong I'm just tired."

"Sam." Freddie said warningly.

She groaned, she hadn't ever wanted to tell him this but he wasn't going to let up and she didn't feel like making something up.

"I'm a girl Freddie."

Freddie just stared at her, "What?"

"I'm a girl. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Carly, she's my best friend. But I don't know, I guess it's just hard not to be jealous sometimes." She wasn't looking at him, but at the wall her bed was pushed against.

"Jealous of what? The baby?" Freddie asked, surprised.

"Yeah and Kevin. I don't like him or anything!" She quickly added, "But I want a family too. All girls do. It just seems so unfair sometimes."

"What does?" Freddie asked still not sure if this was a dream or not.

"My life. My whole life I haven't had anything. I have a twin sister I don't talk to, a mother who I wouldn't talk too if I didn't call her and a father I haven't seen in fifteen years. I haven't had a boyfriend since high school. I had to move away from a place I love because I couldn't afford it and it wouldn't have made a difference if I could have stayed there because I have no friends there." She was crying pretty heavily now.

Freddie hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. He had always been uncomfortable around crying women. Sam rolled over and cried into his shoulder, hiding her face. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cry in front of Freddie.

He waited until she had calmed down to speak again, "I know what you mean. It's easy to be jealous when you watch someone who seemingly has everything get more while you get nothing. Even if you know they don't have everything."

Sam nodded into his shoulder. He leaned back to lie down and she shifted onto his chest. His arm was around her and she threw her left arm over his torso.

"I know that Carly hasn't had the easiest life, her mom died young and her dad left for the air force, but she always had Spencer and everyone liked her."

"Yeah, but she picked us to be her best friends so that has to say something right?" Freddie asked.

"About who, her or us?" Sam asked making them both laugh.

"So, have you really not had a boyfriend since high school?" Freddie asked, while she had the walls down.

"No I haven't. Weird huh?" Sam asked her eyes closed while she took in what it was like to snuggle with Freddie.

"It is, actually. I always figured you'd be a heartbreaker in college. What happened?"

Sam sighed into his chest, breathing in his scent to make her strong enough to tell him, "You remember that time in Ms. Briggs class senior year when she said that I'd end up just like my mother?"

"Yeah." Freddie said simply.

"Well I don't know but it like something clicked, and I realized that I didn't want to be like her, you know? She went from guy to guy and always depended on them for everything. I just don't wanna be like that I wanna make it on my own."

"Which is why you started trying to raise your grades all of a sudden senior year and why you went away to school?" Freddie asked.

"Well yeah. I just wanted to get away you know? Far away. I wanted to prove I could make it without anyone and I failed big time." She told him, she wasn't sure why she was being so open. It was completely unlike her. She was blabbing things that even Carly didn't know. Maybe it was being so close to him after all these years, or maybe it was because he understood exactly what she was feeling and she had been holding in it for so long that she wanted a break from holding herself together. Whatever it was, she felt better as she talked to him.

"I don't think you failed." Freddie said so quietly that she had to look up at him.

"Yes I did."

"What makes you think that Sam?"

"Because I'm here. I left to prove I could make it without anyone and here I am completely dependent on you. I am currently breaking the promise I made to myself at graduation; that I would never let a man take care of me."

Freddie laughed, but backed down at Sam's glare, "It's just I don't know if you've ever called me a man before."

Sam laughed with him. "That's the same thing Carly said."

"Look, Sam I've been paying for your food since we were twelve years old and you stole my lunch money. I don't mind. It's not like I have anything else to spend my money on. Besides, I made a promise to myself when we started high school that if you ever got serious about school I would do whatever I could to help you. And I made my promise first so it beats yours."

Sam laughed at his logic. She laid there for a while hiding a smile. It was nice to lay there with him, the awkward little tech geek that she had shared her first kiss with. She tried to think about all the reasons not to tell him about her feelings. She still hadn't been able to prove that she could make it on her own topped the list, but was followed closely by the fact that she still wasn't sure of his feelings for her. Sure there were moments when she felt like he could love her back, but he still hadn't done anything to convince her that telling him would be anything but a mistake.

It was times like this, though, that fought with her distorted sense of logic. She wanted so badly to fall asleep like this every night; snuggled up with the man of her dreams, or nightmares depending on how you looked at it. Deciding that she was tired and should enjoy the moment, she allowed herself to slip into dream land.

Sam groaned as she rolled over the next morning. She felt incredibly warm. Trying to roll over she noticed the arm wrapped around her. Smiling as she remembered last night she kept his arm around her and backed herself further into his embrace. His arm tightened its grip and pulled her into him. She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was only five so she had another half hour to enjoy this before he had to get up for the day. She let herself drift back to sleep.

She awoke again at 5:45 and rolled over to see Freddie still sleeping. She knew she should be waking him up soon, but she just didn't want to. Once he woke up things would go back to normal, the spell would be broken and they would act like this night never happened. Normally that would come as a relief to her. She did have a reputation to protect after all. Yet, strangely enough she didn't want to forget the feeling of his arms around her or how it felt to wake up next to him.

Ignoring the teenage girl inside her that screamed to go back to sleep so he would have to call in to work, she got out of bed and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down. Somewhere along the way, her foot got tangled in the blanket and he grabbed her arm, causing her to trip and go down with him. She landed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Freddie awoke up startled. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. He then rolled over so that he was on top on her and got up to go to the shower.

Seddieseddieseddie

It had been two weeks since they had found out about Carly's pregnancy and nothing had changed during the day. Neither Freddie nor Sam said anything about their night time arrangements, but Freddie had been sleeping in Sam's bed every night since then. He would wash the dishes while she got ready to bed and then get ready for bed himself. Then he would go into her room and lie down next to her and rub her head until she fell asleep.

It was really nice.

Sam loved waking up next to him, his arm around her and as much as she knew it was bad that she was so attached to him she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop coming.

It was Sunday which meant that she and Freddie were going to met Carly and Kevin for dinner that night, but they still had a full day ahead of them. She had spent most of the morning studying and now she felt the familiar pings of hunger in her stomach. As if on cue Freddie walked into the room, stopping at the doorway and said, "Hey you wanna go grab lunch?"

"Sure." She was kind of surprised; normally he would make lunch on Sundays when he got home from church. She didn't go with him opting to study but they would eat lunch together afterward. She got up and followed him out to the car.

The first thing she noticed when they got to the restaurant was that it wasn't Ham World.

"I know it isn't Ham World, but they do serve ham and fried chicken and other meats that I'm sure you'll enjoy." Freddie said quickly, after seeing the look on Sam's face.

"You better hope so tech boy!" Sam yelled at him, walking into the restaurant. It wasn't fancy by any means but it was nice and from the smell of it they did have a good assortment of meat products on the menu.

They were seated at a booth in the middle of the restaurant but near the restroom. After they ordered Sam decided to visit the facilities. On the way back to the table she could only see the back of Freddie's head, but she could see a couple standing next to him talking. The woman had chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, she was quite beautiful and from across the aisle she could see the ring on her finger and the evil little smile in the woman's face as she gushed to Freddie.

She had a bad feeling about that woman. She wasn't sure what came over her back as she walked up to the table she leaned down, putting her arms around Freddie's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Just go with it."

She looked up, "Hi, I'm Sam, Freddie's girlfriend." She extended her hand towards the woman.

The woman looked down at it briefly before looking back up, "Oh I didn't know you were seeing anyone Freddie."

Freddie had the good grace to blush, "Yeah well it just kind of happened."

Sam sat down on his lap, "But we're in love aren't we sweetie?" She leaned down and rubbed her nose against his.

Freddie put his arm around her and smiled.

"You all are welcome to join us if you like," Sam said, her words oozing fake sweetness.

"Well the table only sits two and I don't think there are any more table for four available." The woman quickly tried to get out of it.

"Well I don't mind sitting on Freddie's lap while we eat. I mean I spend a lot of time on his lap and it's always fun." She forced a giggle.

The woman was getting angry, "No we have to be leaving soon." She turned and grabbed the man's hand before storming off.

Freddie noticed the ring, "Wait Amanda, are you still wearing the ring I gave you?" He got up out of his seat.

Sam stood up next to him and followed as he walked over to the woman.

"So what if I am? Suddenly decide to grow a backbone for your new little tramp girlfriend." She walked up to him, looking him in the eyes.

Sam came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. She started punching the girl in the face and then grabbed her hair and said, "No one calls me a tramp, bitch."

Amanda tried to run, but ended up with Sam sitting on top of her back, grabbing her leg and twisting it the wrong way. Just then Freddie ran up behind her, grabbed her and started running. When they had made it out to the car he opened her door and threw her in and ran to his door, quickly starting the car and speeding away.

"Mind telling me what that was about Freddork?" Sam asked, rubbing her side that had been hit when he threw her into the car.

"Security was coming I had to get you out of there." He said still a little frantic.

Sam laughed and Freddie joined her.

"So was she really wearing the engagement ring that you gave her?" Sam asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, she was. You must think I'm really spineless to let her steal my grandmother's engagement ring."

"I already thought you were spineless nub, but that's why I'm here." She said, holding up the ring.

Freddie pulled the car into the driveway. "You got it back?" He leaned down and kissed her. They sat there for a few minutes; Freddie had his hands on her face but slowly started to move his left hand into her hair and his right hand down her shoulder and hesitantly groped her. She moaned into his mouth but kept kissing him. His mouth moved from her mouth down to neck, slowly sucking and nibbling.

She moaned as she pushed him away, "Let's move this in the house." He nodded and they both got out of the car.

Seddieseddieseddie

Sam laid down next to Freddie panting. "That was um..."

"Great." Freddie supplied.

"Yeah, great, that was great." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Look Sam I think we've been dancing around this for a long time; maybe even since middle school, but I think we really need to talk about this." Freddie started.

No, no, no, Sam thought to herself, why did he have to ruin this?

"Before you say anything, just let me get this out okay?" Freddie looked over to her. She was starring at the ceiling, but nodded.

"I'm in love with you. I think I always have been. And you can't say you don't feel the same after what we just did. I know you were a virgin Sam and before you say that you just wanted to try it or something like that I just wanted to let you know that it meant something to me."

She just laid there and stared at the ceiling and started to cry. This was all wrong. It was so very wrong.

Freddie looked over to her, "Are you crying?"

Suddenly she was angry at him for making this so hard, "Yes I'm crying." She picked up a pillow and started hitting him as she cried. "I'm crying because I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better; someone who can take care of herself, someone smart and beautiful and that just ain't me." She got up and threw on the clothes she had taken off and grabbed her suitcase and starting throwing all of her stuff into it.

Freddie got up and caught her arm, "What the hell are you doing Sam?"

"I'm going to stay with Carly I knew this was a bad idea."

Freddie pulled her close to him while she tried to kick and punch her way out of his arms. "Sam, listen to me. Please?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He moved them to the bed and sat down, still keeping his hold on her. He knew she would try to get away. "Is that what all this has been about? You not being good enough for me?" He laughed, "Sam you are probably the only woman who I know can take care of herself. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. So what if you don't have a high paying job, I do and you just more than proved to me that you can take care of yourself back in that restaurant."

She was silent and still. She was trying not to let his words get to her, but it wasn't working very well. "So you don't mind paying for everything?"

"Sam like I've told you before I've been paying for everything for you since the seventh grade. Actually if you don't want to you don't have to work at all while you're in school. I know how important that is to you."

The offer should have made her mad, but it was comforting.

"Really? You don't think I'm a burden?"

Freddie laughed, "Of course not."

A smirk formed on her face, "Could you do me a favor then?"

"I don't think we have any ham left in the house."

Sam laughed, "No we don't, but do you mind calling Carly and letting her know we won't be making it to dinner. We're going to be busy all night."

Noting her seriousness Freddie jumped from the bed and ran to call Carly.

Seddieseddieseddie

A/N: Hey guys, so there's my first attempt at a future seddie fic, so let me know what you think. I may go back and add more to this, like Carly's wedding for example, so let me know if you would be interested in reading any more.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or iCarly.

Sam looked in mirror one last time as she got ready for her first date with Freddie. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, they had been living together for months, they shared a bed and they had been sleeping together for the past week. This date was really a formality.

Yet for some reason she had butterflies so bad that she thought she was going to puke.

She had a feeling that this date was going to be a make it or break it kinda thing. Either they made a good couple or they didn't.

He had wanted to tell Carly when he called her last week, but she had talked him out of it. She had convinced him that this was the kinda thing that needed to be talked about in person. Luckily he had agreed to wait until tomorrow night at dinner.

Walking out of the bathroom she looked down the hall to see him sitting on the sofa waiting for her. "You ready?" She asked impatiently.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yup, let's get going."

He wouldn't tell her where they were going, only to wear something that she wouldn't mind getting dirty and to make sure that she wore long pants. She had briefly considered wearing her old prom dress. It hit the floor and she didn't mind getting it dirty, and she could get any kind of stain out of it including blood. But she decided against it for comforts sake. Instead she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She looked over and noticed that he was wearing an outfit similar to hers.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" She started.

"Nope, you'll know when we get there." He smirked at her. She hated that smirk, she wanted so very badly to punch it off his face; but he was driving and that wouldn't end well for either of them.

Instead she turned to look out the window, "I didn't know you even owned a pair of jeans. What would you need them for?"

He laughed, "Still not telling. And yes, I do own jeans, obviously."

She sighed, "Fredwad I'm going to pummel you when we get out of this car."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." He laughed again.

Before she had a chance to ask what he meant they had pulled into a paintball facility. He laughed at the look on her face.

"This has been my dream since the sixth grade." She ran into the building, not waiting for him.

Once they had gotten their equipment she looked out to field. It had an old building on it with old wagons and things of that sort to hide in. She smirked this was going to be fun. There wasn't anyone else there, considering it was nine o'clock on a Saturday morning in October, so they decided to play capture the flag, against each other.

She laughed; she was going to win this easily.

An hour into the game she realized two things. One, Freddie had done this before and two it was the most fun she had had in a long time. Her outfit and hair were covered completely in paint and she didn't care, this was too fun.

She looked over to where she had last seen Freddie. She was on the defensive, waiting for him to come to her. Seeing him trying to sneak up to her left she looked around to throw him off the trail and tried to sneak to his flag. Seeing him take off towards her flag she jumped on his back, trying to push him to the ground, but he kept running. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to pull him backwards she leaned her head her over his shoulder and started rubbed her mouth against his ear as best she could while wearing the mask.

It didn't work like she thought it would and he kept running. Suddenly they were standing over her flag, and he was reaching to pick it up. He had this look of accomplishment on his face and she knew she had to do something.

She reached down into his pants and grabbed his underwear, yanking them up. His eyes got as big as saucers as he grabbed the flag.

She climbed off his back. "It was so worth losing to see that look on your face again dork." He groaned and leaned over while she walked off.

By the time they got to the car it was lunch time and Sam's stomach was starting to make noises. He looked over to her.

"Would you rather go home and change or grab some fast food?" He already knew the answer.

"Fast food." She said simply.

After fighting over whether to go to Inside Out Burger or Taco Waco they pulled into the Inside Out Burger parking lot. It had been her choice after all. Sam was expecting him to park, he hated when she ate in his car; but he went through the drive thru. After getting their food and putting it in the back seat so she wouldn't eat it he said, "Don't worry it'll still be hot when we get there."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked reaching for the bag in the back seat.

He checked his rearview mirror, and noting that no one was behind him he slammed his brakes. "I don't think so, and didn't you like the last surprise?"

"I guess but if you wanna make it until tomorrow you better get me wherever you're taking me within the next three minutes."

"No problem, we're already here." She looked up to see a park. She smiled over to him. Okay, so maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

They found a spot under a tree and unwrapped their burgers. Freddie leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was only half way through with his burger while she was almost finished with her second.

"So, are you having a good time?" He asked nervously.

She laughed, "I'm covered in paint I spent the entire morning battling you, I got to give you a wedgie for the first time in years and now I'm eating. Of course I'm having a good time." She looked off into the sky.

"You finished yet?" She looked over to him.

"Yup." She stood herself up and grabbed his hand to pull him with her.

"Good, then you can push me on the swings." She ran over to the swings, stopping only to throw out their trash. She kept hold of his hand until they got there.

They ended up spending two hours at the park, playing on the swings and monkey bars. Amazingly Freddie only got pushed down four times.

"Okay, one more thing left today." Freddie said as they got into the car, still covered in paint.

"Oh really, what's that?" She asked, didn't he realize that she didn't like surprises?

"You'll see when we get there." He said simply.

"Nubward, you know that I don't like surprises, why are you doing this to me?"

He half smiled over to her, keeping his eyes on the road. "Because," was the only answer she got.

It was only a few more minutes before they pulled into the movie theater parking lot.

"Really Freddie, a movie date is so cliché."

He laughed at her, "Well this is really more for me than for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

When he didn't answer she asked, "Are you going to tell me why Freddork?"

Freddie looked over to her, "You're probably going to think it's stupid and you may even mad at me and not want to do it, but do you remember that time junior year when Spencer paid us to follow Carly on her date with that guy named Josh?"

"The one whose arm I broke?"

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you also gave him two black eyes and broke his nose."

She smirked, "It was some of my best work."

"Well the whole time we were sitting in the back seat trying not to fight so she wouldn't know we were there I just wanted to kiss you. It's kinda been a fantasy since then that we could go to a movie and sit in the back row and you know…" He trailed off.

"And make out?" She smirked. "I think that's doable."

Freddie smiled at her, he was hoping for that response.

"So, Freddo any more fantasies I should know about?"

By the time they got home that night she felt a lot better about telling Carly the next day. It wasn't that she was unsure of either of their feelings. She knew that she loved him and she knew that he loved her. But that doesn't mean that a relationship between them would work. The last thing she wanted was to tell everyone that they were together just to break up in a month.

Seddieseddieseddie

Carly had called and asked them to come over early so they could talk about the wedding. It was only a week away and Carly was slowly being bridezilla. She had called Sam three times a day for the past week with questions and lists of things to be done.

As they pulled up in front of Carly and Kevin's apartment Sam felt that familiar feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't hunger. She knew that Carly would be thrilled for them, but there was something about admitting they were a couple out loud. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

Freddie looked over to her, "Sam if you aren't ready to tell Carly yet I'll understand."

She looked him in the eye. He looked kind of sad. "Freddie, it's not that I'm ashamed or whatever it's just weird. But it'll just get weirder the longer we wait so we'll just tell her."

"You sure?" He asked nervously.

"Not really, but I'll do it anyways." She had an edge to her voice.

When they got to the door Carly was already waiting for them.

"Hey, what took so long? I saw you two pull up like ten minutes ago."

"Oh the dork had his panties in a twist trying to figure out how to tell you that we're dating." Sam said nonchalantly.

"I do not wear panties Sam!" Freddie yelled at her as he walked up behind her.

Carly just stood there in shock. "You two are dating?"

Freddie looked over to Sam, "You told her without me?"

"Is it my fault I got here first?" She asked innocently.

"You tripped me!" He yelled in her face.

Sam turned and walked into the apartment. "Can you prove that?"

"You were the only one there!" He followed her.

Carly quickly closed the door and went and got her spray bottle. She sprayed each of them twice. "If you don't wanna get sprayed again you'll tell me what happened."

"She tripped me!" Freddie yelled.

"No I mean the dating thing." Carly clarified.

Sam looked over and plainly said, "I'm goin' out with the nub."

Carly squealed, "Oh my gosh, why didn't you call me?"

"Well, it just kinda happened."

"Well come to the kitchen with me, I need your help finishing the sitting chart." Carly grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into the kitchen in the back of the apartment, leaving Freddie by himself.

Carly yelled into the bedroom, "Kevin come play video games with Freddie. Sam and I will be a while."

When they got to the kitchen Carly pushed Sam down in a chair and handed her bottles of bubbles and ribbon. "Here tie these ribbons around the bubbles. We'll talk about the sitting chart in a minute. So what happened? I what to know everything."

Sam sat nervously trying to tie the ribbons, "Well I tend to like to date a guy after I sleep with him."

Carly looked her in the eye, "Are you serious, you slept with Freddie?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah and it wasn't bad."

"Sam how long have you two been dating?"

"Since last week?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You sure about that?"

"Not really, I mean we kinda fell into this whole relationship thing."

Seddieseddieseddie

They ended up not making it home until after ten. Carly had wanted details that she wasn't really sure she should have given, but she had to admit that she felt better after talking to her. There was something about talking things over with your best friend that made things clearer.

Carly had assured her that what she was feeling was normal and that the killer butterflies in her tummy would go away. Then they had talked about the wedding. For hours. They had worked out the seating chart, finished tying ribbons on the bottles of bubbles and packaged bird seed into tissue paper. All of that work for this one moment.

She stood next to Freddie, his arm linked with hers as they waited their turn to walk down the aisle. The church was decorated nicely, there were flowers everywhere. As they neared the end of the aisle Freddie let go her arm and walked to the right while she walked to the left. She took her place and tried to take off her shoes. Carly had forced her to wear heels and they were killing her feet. Good thing her chucks were in her bag.

She gasped a little as she watched Carly walk down the aisle with Spencer. Her dad hadn't been able to make it to the ceremony, but Freddie had sat up a camera that was broadcasting the whole thing to him. As they walked closer she felt a tear forming and tried desperately to stop it. She glanced over at Freddie and found that he was looking at her with a knowing smile.

As the ceremony moved on her feet were starting to hurt even more and she was more focused on them than the words being said. Soon enough she heard the minister tell Kevin he could kiss his bride and saw Freddie smiling at her.

The reception was as beautiful as the ceremony. Carly had chosen to have it at some hotel with a big ballroom and dance floor. The ballroom had been decorated with bells. Whenever someone rang one of them Carly and Kevin had to kiss. Sam snatched one of them as she walked in the door. So did Freddie.

She and Freddie were seated next to the bride and groom, and took turns ringing a bell under the table every time one of them tried to take a bite of food. She looked around the room, noting all the smiling people and the gigantic cake in the back. She decided that she wouldn't mind having something like this with the nub. Only, they would need a bigger cake.

As the night went on it was time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife. Sam stood back watching as they danced. She noticed that Kevin held Carly like she was the most important thing in the world. She was so entranced that she didn't even notice when Freddie walked up behind her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna dance?"

She jumped a little but turned and smiled, "Sure dork, why not?"

Freddie took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She wasn't all that great of a dancer, but she liked dancing with Freddie. She smiled when she leaned into him and noticed that he was holding her the same way that Kevin was holding Carly.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. And then the dance was over, as quickly as it started. Spencer had cut in to dance with Carly and she and Freddie stepped off the floor. They simply watched and laughed as Spencer tried to dip her and nearly dropped her. Freddie held her hand the whole time.

Kevin came up and asked her to dance and Freddie went to cut in on Spencer. Sam kept her eye on the cake the whole time she was dancing with Kevin. When the song was over she went and cut in on Freddie.

While she was dancing with Carly she asked, "So when are you gonna cut the cake?"

Carly laughed, "It's next. I promise it won't be long. So how do you like it so over?"

"It's nice. I wouldn't mind having something like this someday." She tried to look off to the side as she said it.

Carly smiled. "Hopefully you won't have to wait long. I want you to be happy."

"I hope you're happy with Kevin. If he ever does anything to upset you, just say the word and I'll break his arm."

Carly just laughed. Slowly the song came to an end and they stepped off the dance floor and Carly took Kevin's hand and walked toward the cake.

Sam laughed as Carly shoved cake in Kevin's face and made her way to get her four pieces of chocolate. Freddie stood next to her and picked up his own piece. She was glad she had changed shoes before dancing or else she didn't think she'd be able to walk anymore.

As they sat down to eat she picked up one of her pieces of cake and smashed it into Freddie's face. His expression was priceless. But not as priceless as the look on Carly, Kevin, and Spencer's faces as she then leaned forward and licked it off. Hey it was still her cake right?

The next thing she knew Carly had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor again. The DJ announced that it was time for Carly to throw the bouquet. She groaned, of course Carly would make her participate in this. A bunch of other women ran and joined her on the dance floor. Carly turned her back and threw the group of flowers.

Sam simply stood there, trying not to look like she wanted to catch them. A second later they fell into her hands just as another girl went for them and grabbed them. Sam pulled them back.

"They're mine so back off." She growled at the girl who nearly ran away in fear.

Carly smiled as turned and saw that Sam was holding them. Sam simply held them up and smiled at her.

"So I guess you and Freddie are next huh?" Carly asked.

Sam smirked, "Maybe, we haven't really been together long enough to talk about it."

Carly nodded at her, "Sure if you say so, but I think that I'll be a Maid of Honor before the years out."

Sam just walked off laughing.

As she walked back to the table Spencer caught her. "Hey kiddo! So I guess you and Freddo are dating now?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah we are."

He looked down at her, "Looks like you two are next in line huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." He leaned down and hugged her.

"I'm glad; I've been waiting for the two of you to get together since the first time you all did iCarly."

Sam laughed, "Me too."

Seddieseddieseddie

It had been a little over a month since Carly's wedding and Thanksgiving was in full force. Spencer and Stephanie were going to host dinner but Stephanie had gone into labor the week before. Spencer was now the proud father of a little girl. With a new baby in the apartment to look after Stephanie hadn't wanted to host a big dinner so Freddie's mom had offered to host it this year.

Sam went along with it because she didn't want to cook, and because Carly had promised that she was making another turkey incase Mrs. Benson tried to make everyone eat tofu. Freddie had promised her he wouldn't let that happen; he knew that Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday because of the food.

She was trying to look forward to her favorite holiday but some reason she wasn't. She was getting sick and she couldn't eat turkey on an upset stomach. She wondered if she could get Carly to hold off on making that other turkey until next week when she felt better.

She had stayed up all night watching Freddie bake pies. He had given her one of them and then told her, "If you touch any of the others, I'll call my mom and tell her you became a vegetarian so she would be offending you by making anything that isn't tofu!"

She hadn't touched any of the other pies.

She had been good last night, but now she stood at Freddie's mom's door smelling them and didn't know how much longer she was going to last.

Finally Mrs. Benson opened the door and allowed them to come in. She took the pies from them.

"You two can go sit in the living room. Carly and Kevin are already here." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

When they got to the living room Carly and Kevin were looking through old photo albums. Carly was sitting on the sofa and Kevin was sitting on a chair next to her. Sam walked over and plopped down next to her, pulling Freddie to sit with her. It was weird, lately she wanted him close a lot more than she used to. Maybe she was getting used to being his girlfriend.

She looked over and saw a picture of her, Freddie, and Carly from their senior prom. Carly had taken this guy named Jacob, who by the way there were no pictures of since Carly had burned them all when he dumped her the next week.

She and Freddie had both taken other dates. She had taken this guy named Chris who had spent the whole night trying to grope her. Freddie had taken a girl named Alice who had actually dumped him at the prom. Sam had been so upset watching him nearly cry that she had given the girl a concussion.

The next picture was one from their last iCarly. They had done one last webcast the day they left for college, all crying goodbye to the camera. In the picture they were red eyed and holding onto each other for dear life.

Suddenly she remembered a conversation she and Freddie had had a while back.

"Hey Freddie can you come in here with me for a minute?" He looked up at her confused.

She gave him a look and he followed her. She walked back to his old bedroom and opened the door. She pulled him in and quickly, but quietly closed the door. She turned on the light and looked around.

"Wow does your mom think you're moving home soon? It looks the same as it did five years ago."

"Yeah well you know my mom." Freddie said, a little embarrassed. "So what are we…" He was cut off by Sam kissing him.

"You said one of your fantasies was to do it in your old room and know that your mom could come in at any time right?" She smirked at him.

He smiled in response and kissed her again. She pushed him back onto the bed.

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the room and looked around, and nodded to him. They walked back to the living room.

"Hey where did you too go?" Carly asked innocently.

"To wash our hands before we eat. Is Spencer here yet? He lives right across the hall."

Carly gave a look like she wasn't buying it but Sam didn't let her expression change. "Well with Caroline it takes them a while to get going sometimes."

Sam nodded in response. Getting Carly to think about Caroline got her mind off her and Freddie. Just then there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Benson rushed to get it.

"Oh hello Spencer, Stephanie." She greeted them as they walked in the door.

"Hello Mrs. Benson, kiddos!" Spencer greeted as he carried the baby carrier into the apartment followed closely by his wife.

Seddieseddieseddie

Everyone talked through dinner, having a good time and talking about baby Caroline and how Carly was doing with married life and pregnancy. Everyone of course had questions for Sam and Freddie about how things were going. Mrs. Benson had known they were together; Freddie still talked to her nearly every day.

As dinner neared its end, and the dished were being loaded into the dishwasher after being washed in hot water, Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Freddork, I still need my coat." She started.

"No, we aren't leaving yet." She gave him a weird look as he pulled her out of the apartment. He closed the door and walked over and opened the door to Spencer and Stephanie's apartment. The door was unlocked. He quickly pulled her up the stairs to the third floor and into their old studio.

She looked around a bit amused. When she had stayed here before she moved in with Freddie she had ventured up the stairs only once and it had been transformed into a normal storage room. Now looking around, it was the same old studio that she remembered.

"Please tell me you didn't break in here and do all this work for a fantasy. No wait it's okay, this is one of my fantasies." She said offhandedly.

Freddie laughed. "Actually it is for a fantasy, but not the kind your thinking about."

She smirked, "Oh really? You never thought about doing anything in here?" She walked over to him, leaning her body into his. She laughed when he sucked in a breath and backed off.

"So then, why are we here Fredderly?"

He pointed to one of the beanbag chairs, "You can sit down if you want."

She went over and sat down on the beanbag chair. He walked over and bent down on one knee and looked her in the eye and said, "I know that we haven't been together for long, but I've been in love with you since the sixth grade and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a ring out of his pocket and opening the box.

She looked at him in the eye. She let her heart take over and screamed "Yes," falling into his arms, knocking him onto the ground. Then she leaned over and puked right next to his head.

A:N/ So I decided to make this a multichapter story. There are probably two or three more chapters after this one. Sorry if that was a little more fluffy than their characters really allow for. You'll understand why Sam is starting to get clingy in the next chapter, promise. So let me know what you think, thanks guys!

~seddiefan09


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I have a million excuses that I won't bore you with. But school did start this week so I won't do able to update again until next weekend most likely. Sorry but unfortunately school is more important. Weird I know. Also I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested message me.

Sam sat staring at the stick in her hands. It had been two weeks since Thanksgiving and the proposal; finals had come and gone. She had spent most of the two weeks paying respect to the porcelain. She had thought that it was just nerves, a new engagement and finals happening within days of each other would be enough to make anyone sick.

It took everything she had to keep it from Freddie. He would just worry and make her stay in bed or something equally lame. The word pregnant didn't enter her mind until earlier that evening. Freddie was working late so Carly came over for a girl's night in to celebrate her finals being over. Sam had smelt the tuna salad Carly was eating and went running for the bathroom.

Carly had come in, held her hair back and made a joke about how she was acting like a pregnant woman. It was like everything fell into place. She frantically counted backwards in her head trying to remember the date of her last period and realized that it was over two months ago. How could she not have realized that before?

So now she sat on the bathroom floor next to her best friend praying that a stick covered in her pee would come through for her.

"So do you want a baby?" Carly asked, breaking the maddening silence.

Sam looked up, startled, "I'm not sure we just got engaged."

Carly nodded, "It's a lot to take in. But wouldn't it be cool if our kids grew up together?"

Sam half laughed, "That would be kinda cool I guess."

Carly nudged her, "Yeah and they could be like best friends."

Sam just smiled, "What if one of us had a boy and the other had a girl?"

"Well then we'll put them in an arranged marriage."

"What if my daughter doesn't wanna marry your son?" Sam asked.

"What if my daughter doesn't wanna marry your son?" Carly countered.

Sam just laughed, "Maybe we should wait to do this until we know whether I'm havin' a baby or not."

"Maybe," Carly conceded.

"How much longer?"

"Um, thirty seconds or so," Carly said looking down at her watch.

Sam sighed, and then sucked in a deep breath before looking down at the pee stick. She just sat there staring at it.

"So?" Carly asked impatiently, "Are we gonna be mothers or what?"

When she didn't get a response she moved over and looked for herself, and started screaming.

A smile slowly started forming on Sam's face before she started screaming with her. They both stood up and started yelling, "We're gonna be mothers," at the top of their lungs.

Before long they were both collapsed on top of each other laughing.

They slowly made their way to the living room sofa.

"So when are you gonna tell Freddie?"

"I don't know but I think the wedding'll have to be in six months or so, otherwise I won't be able to fit in my mom's dress."

"Eww no, you're getting a new dress," Carly said looking through Freddie's DVD collection.

"Why?"

"Because your mom's was a bikini top and a white wrap skirt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sam she was five months pregnant with twins!"

"Um, good point maybe I should get a new dress."

"You're getting a real dress and you're wearing white."

"I think I'm past being able to wear white," Sam said simply.

"Hey, I wore white," Carly argued.

"Yeah but even when you were more experienced than me you were still more innocent than me."

"Okay that doesn't make any sense and you're still wearing white."

Sam groaned, "Whatev."

"Ok, back to the point when are you gonna tell Freddie?"

"I don't even know if he wants kids."

"Well I think it's too late for that discussion."

Sam smirked, "Yeah I guess."

"Oh my gosh!" Carly said out of nowhere, "Look what I just found."

She crawled over to the television and put in a DVD.

Sam threw her head down on the sofa and stretched out as she waited for the movie to start. Suddenly she heard familiar lines coming from the TV.

"I'm Carly and I'm Sam and this is iCarly."

Sam perked up, "Wow, where did that come from?"

"I guess Freddie must have put them on DVD at some point," She reasoned moving to sit next to Sam.

Sam leaned her head on the side of the sofa and watched her younger self with Carly.

Sam awoke a few hours later to the feeling of movement. It took her a few minutes to realize that Freddie was carrying her to bed.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She asked after he laid her down.

"After midnight. I cleaned up the living room, paused the DVD and made the bed upstairs up for Carly. Do you mind if I put her up there?"

Sam paused for a moment to wake herself up.

"Um, I mean I just don't wanna leave her on the sofa, it's kinda small and everything."

Sam laughed his nervousness, "It's okay, take her upstairs."

He nodded, relieved and went back into the living room.

She laid back on the bed and smiled as she listened to Freddie's footsteps. She knew it was stupid but she did feel a little jealous. After all he was just carrying Carly upstairs so she wouldn't have to sleep on that lumpy sofa. Carly Shay was a force to be reckoned with when she didn't sleep very well, he was doing it for her in a way she reasoned with herself. And waking her up wasn't an option either, unless you wanted your head bitten off.

It only took a few moments for him to make his way back downstairs to her. She sighed contently as he slid into bed next to her and moved to snuggle with her.

"So I'm guessing you two spent the day watching iCarly?" Freddie asked, yawning.

"Pretty much," She answered simply. "How was work?"

"Okay, I nearly lost it on Jeremy."

Sam smirked over at him in the darkness, "What happened?"

He groaned, "He sneezed on a really important prototype and ruined it. It took me months to build and I'm supposed to present it to a bunch of really important people next week. Now I have to rebuild the whole thing."

Sam held back a laugh.

"It's not funny," Freddie groaned.

"It kinda is," She pushed while yawning.

"No it isn't. If I don't have this prototype rebuilt in time I could lose my job."

"Why your job? Why not his, it was his fault," she woke a little.

Freddie put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Because I'm the boss and it and he are my responsibility."

Sam leaned up and kissed the bottom of his chin.

He smiled at her attempt to cheer him up.

"So I guess you'll be working a lot for the next week or so?"

He groaned and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Yup."

She snuggled in closer with him and went to sleep.

The next morning Sam awoke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. She quickly got up and went to kitchen, thankful that she had Freddie trained so well. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed two things, one it was noon meaning that she had slept well over twelve hours, which would explain why she was so hungry; and two that wasn't Freddie dancing around in a maternity top and a pair of her sweat pants.

"Oh hey Sam," Carly greeted.

Sam nodded back, moving to sit at the kitchen table and lay her head down.

Carly just laughed and resumed frying the bacon.

"So did you tell him last night?"

Sam groaned, "No apparently Germy sneezed on some prototype thingy or whatever and he has to rebuild it by next week or he'll lose his job."

Carly looked over at her wide eyed, "Wow so I guess he really needs to focus on work then?"

"Yeah the last thing I need with a baby on the way is for him to lose his job."

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Sam asked.

"Wow I never thought you'd be this mature."

"This mature to worry about my child?" Sam questioned.

"No, this mature not to inhale the plate of bacon in front of you."

Sam looked down to see that Carly had in fact placed a plate of bacon in front of her and laughed.

Seddieseddieseddie

Sam sat in the living room waiting for Freddie to get home. His big presentation was today and after a week of him leaving before she woke up and not coming home until after midnight she really just wanted to spend the night at home.

She leaned her head down on the cushion next to her and realized just how uncomfortable their sofa really was.

She woke up to the smell of pizza, with ham on it. She smiled as she heaved herself off the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"Oh hey babe, I was getting ready to wake you up."

She smiled in his direction and walked past him to the pizza box, taking a slice out and moaning as she took a bite.

Freddie just watched in fascination as she ate, but she was too tired to care.

"How was the presentation thing?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Okay, it could have been better if I had been able to use the original," he grumbled.

Sam laughed at his unhappiness, "Aww do you want me to go beat Germy up for you?"

Freddie looked down at his pizza and made a face, "So we haven't really talked, what have you spent your days doing?"

Sam grabbed the box of pizza and moved to sit down next to Freddie, "Nothin' much, found out I'm pregnant." She rushed through the second part so quickly he asked her to repeat herself.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked confused.

"You knocked me up Freddo," She said simply, looking at the pizza she was shoving into her mouth.

"Pregnant?" He asked slowly, his face unreadable.

"Yup, I'm preggo."

Freddie gulped, "So in a few months we'll have a baby?"

"Um… unless my mom got that birds and bees talk really wrong," She said rubbing her stomach.

Slowly a smile began to form on his face and he ripped the pizza out of her hand and kissed her.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Never, ever take food out of a pregnant Sam's hands!"

Freddie just laughed.

"So you're okay with this?" Sam asked, stealing her pizza back, and punching him in the shoulder.

Freddie just had that stupid smile on his face again, "This is what I've always wanted."

Seddieseddieseddie

Sam sat nervously in the exam room. Freddie had insisted that she go to the doctor, so Carly made her an appointment with her OB. Ever since he found out about the baby their whole life had been turned into pregnancy research. All of a sudden there were books laying around the house with titles like, "What to Expect When You're Expecting," and "The Expectant Father."

She had to admit to herself that it was kind of a relief. Having the books just laying around meant she could read them without anyone knowing. She suspected that Freddie knew because just when she would finish one book another would magically appear.

Freddie was fidgeting nervously next to her.

"What do you have to be nervous about nub? I'm the one with my feet in cold stirrups without panties."

He just scowled at her and turned his head to the other side of the room.

Just as she was about to say something else the doctor walked in, "Hi I'm Dr. Nichols and you would be Ms. Puckett?"

"Sure am," She replied.

"Okay then and you must be the proud father?" He asked Freddie.

"Freddie Benson," He said to the doctor. Sam saw a weird look on his face but shrugged it off.

"Ok then let's get going, we'll do a quick ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy and calculate your due date and then we'll do some tests to check on the fetus," he smiled over at them.

"Ok let's get this show on the road," Sam said impatiently.

The doctor walked to the cabinet and came back with a clear gel in a bottle that looked like it should contain ketchup.

Sam laid there disinterested as the doctor worked, she had to stop herself from laughing at Freddie's face when the doctor examined her. He looked furious.

"Ok there is your baby," the doctor said, turning the monitor so Freddie could see it too. Sam had had every intention of taking in Freddie's reaction to this, to make fun of him later of course. Instead she found herself unable to break her eyes away from the screen and mesmerized by the sound coming from it.

She couldn't see a head or arm but she could hear his or her little heartbeat and she felt a tear that fell from her eye before she could stop it.

After a few minutes she was able to break her eyes away and glance at her fiancé; only to find he was looking at her with a smirk.

"If you tell anyone I cried I'll break your arm," She said looking back at the screen.

She heard him chuckle.

"Okay it looks like you're just about two months along," the doctor said, breaking their trance. "I'd say that you should deliver around July twenty second."

Seddieseddieseddie

Sam struggled with her jeans, grunting before she sighed and gave up. She had gained ten pounds in the last two weeks since that stupid doctor's visit. She searched through her closet for something looser and came up empty. She growled stupid nub making her fat.

She reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of his khaki pants. She settled on one of his sweatshirts too. It was old and worn in but it smelt like him and even though she hadn't felt like being around him much in the past couple of weeks, it was comforting. Walking out of the bedroom she found Freddie pacing through the hall.

"We're gonna be late!" Freddie said frantically.

"Oh please it's just family what's there to be late for?"

"It's Caroline's first Christmas and Spencer and Stephanie want it to be special," he looked her over as they walked to the car. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Mine don't fit," She explained.

He just rolled his eyes, "We'll go shopping next week."

When they got to the door Freddie couldn't see anything over the gifts in his hands. Sam just walked up to the door and opened it. Freddie followed her in.

"Oh hey guys," Carly said from the kitchen.

"Hey Carls, where is everyone?" Sam asked.

"Kevin's in the bathroom and Spencer and Stephanie are getting the baby. We heard you from the elevator," she explained.

Freddie moved to sit the gifts down, "I'll go get my mom."

"So, Freddie's pants?" Carly asked after Freddie disappeared.

"His shirt too."

"Yeah I wish I could've done that. Kevin's pants were too small for me."

Sam laughed as Freddie came down into the apartment followed by his mother.

"Freddie, you two have to set a date!" She yelled at him.

"Mom, we will when we're ready!" He yelled, walking over to the couch to sit down next to Sam.

Freddie's mom hadn't taken the news of their pregnancy very well. Sure she wanted grandchildren, but she wanted them born inside of marriage.

"I just think you should have already been married."

"Look old woman, I'm in a bad mood today and as entertaining as it is to watch the two of you fight, it ends now," Sam said from her spot on the couch.

"But I really think," Mrs. Benson started.

"No I don't want to hear it. You'll get an invite when we set a date that's the end of it," She said, leaning down into Freddie's lap and preparing to doze off again.

Mrs. Benson looked offended but walked off into the kitchen to check out the food.

Freddie leaned down and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear.

She grumbled a response.

"Hey guys, meet the first Christmas girl," Spencer beamed, as he carried his daughter down the stairs. Caroline was wearing a big puffy dress and stocking's that lit up and said "First," on the right leg and "Christmas," on the left.

They were followed by Stephanie, both Spencer and Stephanie were still dressed in pajamas.

Sam sat up and backhanded Freddie across the chest, "Hey they're still wearing PJ's why am I dressed."

"Because they're at home and we had to go outside," Freddie explained.

"You're dead just as soon as I have enough energy to kill you," She gave him a dirty look.

They all sat down and started handing gifts to Caroline, who was more interested in eating the paper than opening them. Spencer ended up opening most of them and then demonstrated how to play with them. Everyone else just sat back and watched.

After the baby had opened all of her presents and Stephanie had two gigabytes worth of pictures to commemorate the occasion she took the baby upstairs for a nap and Spencer played Santa and passed out gifts to the rest of them.

Spencer had made both Carly and Sam mobiles with random pictures hanging from them. Mostly they were pictures of iCarly, but there were others too.

"I read somewhere that it's good for babies to see pictures of their parents," he explained.

Mrs. Benson had given Carly and Sam both baby health books, although Sam couldn't help but notice that her book was heavier.

Carly had given her the best gift of all though, pants. Maternity pants to be exact. She almost cried, and rushed over to hug her best friend who was also nearly in tears.

Freddie just sat there and watched with a confused look on his face. Spencer smirked and said, "Yeah Stephanie went through that too."

After a full day of family fun and ham they returned home well after six. They had stopped at Sam's mom's house to drop off a gift only to find that she had forgotten it was Christmas. So she gave them the cat scratch post, insisting that Frothy didn't need it since the world was his scratch post. They didn't even bother to remind her that they didn't have a cat.

After they returned home Sam found a gift sitting under their tree with her name on it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it," He said simply.

She slowly opened the black velvet black to reveal a charm bracelet. She picked it up out of the box and examined it, it was full of charms. One was a piece of ham, another was a fried chicken leg, and still another was a piece of bacon. What got her was the rattle and the bottle. In the center was a locket charm and when she opened it was empty. She looked at him expectantly.

"I couldn't get a small enough copy of the sonogram picture to put in it," he explained.

She smiled over to him, "Your gift is in the bedroom."

He nodded while she got up and went to get it.

She had spent a week trying to figure out what to get him. Back in high school she'd simply given him a wedgie and told him he owed her for the great gift, but this year she felt compelled to get him something meaningful. She'd settled on two things.

As they walked into the house she went straight back into the bedroom and pulled out a box and handed it to him.

He took it from her and slowly ripped the paper off it. She groaned and grabbed it from him, ripping all of the paper off in under a second.

"Sam," He whined, "I can open my own gifts."

"Obviously you can't or else I wouldn't have to do it, now open the damn present."

He scoffed but did as he was told. She had decided the first gift would be something for the baby, all the books said expectant mothers liked getting gifts for the baby after all. But tucked into the yellow sleeper was a plane ticket.

"Sam?" He asked.

"It's a ticket to Vegas. We've gettin' married tomorrow. You better start packing, and remember to pack my new pants and a few extra pairs of your pants for me."

"Wait, you wanna go to Vegas and get married tomorrow?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"That's what I said isn't it? Carly and Kevin are coming too. I asked Spencer to come too but they don't have anyone to watch the baby since your mom's coming with us."

"Wait, you invited my mother?" He asked, still confused.

She smiled mischievously, "Yeah I figured you get your panties in twist if I didn't."

"What about your mom?"

"No she isn't coming, why do you keep askin' questions? Go pack and let me take a nap!" Sam walked over to the bed and threw herself down and was snoring in mere seconds.

Seddieseddieseddie

The plane ride wasn't all that interesting. Sam and Carly had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders the minute they could take their seatbelt's off and hadn't woken up until they landed. Freddie and Kevin talked about videogames and Mrs. Benson sat nervously praying that the plane wouldn't crash.

When they got to Vegas Sam told the taxi driver where to take them. She was so exhausted that she just leaned her head over on Freddie's shoulder and dozed off again. They had had to ride with Mrs. Benson, who was obviously uncomfortable sitting next to Sam, but Sam really didn't care.

After they got checked in they went up to their three rooms; Sam seriously thought Mrs. Benson was going to say something about them sharing a room the night before their wedding. Luckily for her she took one to herself and kept her mouth shut. Sam never followed tradition and she wasn't going to start now.

Freddie practically had to carry Sam up the elevator. Once she was asleep, she stayed that way.

Once they were in their room, the honeymoon suite, Freddie tucked her in and she didn't wake up again until the next day.

She woke up to a rare treat; Freddie still snuggled in with her. She smiled as she glanced over at the clock and saw that it read nine am. Groaning she started to wake him up.

Leaning her mouth over his ear she whispered, "The baby's coming."

Freddie jumped up and started running around the room frantic, throwing things around into bags and pulling things out of bags until he took a breath and heard her laughter. He calmed down and glared at her, "Sam that's nothing to joke about."

"Oh please Fredison it's only six months too early. Now come on we have an appointment at the chapel at noon."

He nodded, still grumpy and went to bathroom to shower.

They got to the chapel ten minutes early. It was nicer than she thought it would be, it was a real church and with its steeple out front it was very cute. The inside was all wood. Sam and Carly went off into the bride's room to get ready and the boys went into the groom's room to do the same.

When Carly had heard Sam's plan she made her go out and buy a wedding dress anyway. The one they chose was knee length, ivory, with a pearl band across the midsection. It was lightweight, easy to hide in her luggage, and fit her across the stomach which was hard to do.

She left her hair down and put a tiara in it, just because she would always be his Princess Puckett, even after she became a Benson.

"You look beautiful Sam," Carly beamed at her.

"Good, cause I feel like I'm gonna puke." Sam answered.

"Well then we better get going."

Carly grabbed her arm and linked it with her own at the elbow as they waited to walk down the aisle.

Sam fidgeted as she heard the beginning of 'Here comes the Bride.'

Carly leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She smiled in response as the doors opened and walked towards Freddie. He had a look of awe of his face as she walked towards him. When she got to the alter Carly stepped over to stand beside her.

Sam listened to each word the minister said, while trying to make herself look indifferent about the whole thing. Slowly the time came and they exchanged "I do's," and placed rings on one another's fingers.

She smiled up to Freddie as the minister pronounced them 'man and wife' and Freddie leaned down to gently kiss her.

A/N: Well there you have it, a pregnancy and a wedding. Most of you figured out that Sam was pregnant in the last chapter but I do find it interesting that you all figured it out before Sam did. Okay one or two more real chapters and then an epilogue. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or iCarly.

Sam wasn't sure how she felt about this whole pregnancy thing. On the one hand it sucked. She never knew what kind of mood she was going to be in from one minute to the next and while her cravings didn't get any worse than they were before she got pregnant, she cried a lot more than she used to. Sometimes for no reason at all.

That was both a good and bad thing. On the one hand she hated crying and looking weak; on the other hand it kept Freddie on his toes, which was hilarious.

They had spent three days in Vegas after the wedding, but then Freddie had to go back to work. There wasn't much to tell about the honeymoon, they spent most of it inside the room. But Sam still couldn't help but want a reception like Carly had, so they were planning to host one on their one year anniversary. There wasn't a good time before then with the baby due in July.

The more pressing matter was what she was going to do about school. Typically the second semester of her program was dedicated to student teaching in the mornings with two classes a night each night of the week. It was rigorous and she didn't know how to handle it with doctor's appointments and mood swings.

So she sat in her advisor's office in front of the old geezer and laid out her problem.

"Ms. Puckett I'm afraid that we don't allow students to participate part time. If you like you can leave the program and reapply in November for the spring semester; but I feel I must warn you that once you leave the program it's extremely hard to reenter. Although I can't see how you could make it in your condition. You need to keep your priorities clear."

Sam stared at the old man in shock, was he really saying what she thought he was?

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Perhaps you should have postponed the pregnancy Ms. Puckett," he stated bluntly.

She glared at him, if this were a few months ago she would be beating the crap out of him; but she had gained a bit of weight and she really didn't feel like listening to one of Freddie's rants about fetus safety. So she settled for standing up, walking around the desk and grabbing the old man by his stupid puke green neck tie and pulling him close to her face.

She starred into his eyes, smirking when he gulped and said, "It's Mrs. Benson and I'm staying in the program. Full time."

With that she let him go and walked out the door.

When she got home she carried in the groceries she had stopped to buy and began to unload them, eating as she went.

After she finished she decided to take a nap until Freddie came home.

She awoke to the smell of frying hamburgers and quickly moved to the kitchen. When she got there Freddie was already sitting and eating, with a plate of three burgers in front of him. She moved to grab one when she caught his eye.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

She smirked at him, walking over to the table and sitting down. She grabbed the plate in front of Freddie and started eating. He looked like he wanted to protest but he kept his mouth shut. She frowned at the thought. He had been so weird about arguing since she had started showing. Something about it being a bad environment for a growing fetus. Yada yada yada. She really wasn't paying attention.

"So how did your meeting go today?" He asked, walking over to the stove to get another burger.

"You know what's sad and disappointing? Its name is HAMburger but it has no ham in it! It's like a broken promise," she ranted, hoping to change the subject.

Freddie let out a small laugh, "So true, hey don't change the subject, what about the meeting?"

Sam gave him a small smile, "Well I'm still in school, full time."

He groaned loudly, "Sam! Don't you think it would be better to take some time off while you're pregnant?"

"Maybe," she conceded, "but this is something I have to do." She walked over to the stove and got another burger, shoving it into her mouth.

He sighed, "I would never ask you not to finish school I know what it means to you; but don't you think it would be better to cut down on hours?" He was starting to yell, letting his emotions take over.

"I tried but it's an accelerated program, they won't let me cut down and if I take a semester off they won't let me back in." She started to yell back.

"Sam, you have to put the baby first," he screamed at her.

"That's what I'm doing!" Sam screamed back at him, grabbing the plate of burgers and stalking off.

"Sam we need to talk about this," he yelled at her retreating form.

She didn't answer him as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Freddie stalked up to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked. He started knocking on it and yelling, "Sam open the door."

After nearly five minutes with no answer he sighed and gave up, turning to go into the bedroom.

Sam sat in the bathroom floor crying. Why couldn't he understand that this was for the baby? She kept expecting him to come back and beg her to open the door, but he didn't and soon enough she cried herself to sleep, holding on to the empty plate.

She wasn't sure what time it was when she felt herself being picked up and carried into the bedroom. He didn't even send the smallest glance down at her as he sat her down on the bed and tucked her in. She stared at him, waiting for him to say anything at all. He turned to leave, but she held a hand out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. She pulled him down onto the bed, but he still refused to look her in the face.

She reached up and put her left hand on his cheek and forced him to turn towards her.

"Benson if you don't look at me I'll break your neck and solve both of our problems," she whispered, breaking the silence.

He turned towards her and stared into her eyes.

"How'd you get in the bathroom?" She asked.

"I used a penny to unlock it," he answered flatly.

She sighed; she was going to have to start.

"Look Fredhead I need to finish for the baby," she said with confidence.

His eyes widened in the darkness and his mouth opened to speak, but Sam put her hand over it.

"Let me finish, what kind of mother would I be if before the baby's even born I set a bad example. Besides do you think it'll be any easier once the baby is actually here?"

"But once the baby is here we can share the responsibility, until July it's all on you," he answered quietly.

"Share? No you get all the diaper changes and feedings and sick days. I get to play with the kid," she said seriously. Freddie gave a small laugh.

"Hey I'm totally serious," she flicked him on the nose.

"I know," he said flatly.

"Look, I just need to keep going. If I don't I may never go back," she continued more seriously.

He nodded, "Okay fine, but I don't want you doing anything other than going to school and then home and if you feel stressed out tell me. Please?" He looked her in the eye.

She groaned, "Is that gonna get you off my case? Fine I will."

Freddie moved closer to her and put his arm around her, leaning his head on her shoulder and putting his free hand on her stomach, rubbing the baby bump that was growing each day.

"Please forgive me?" He whispered in her ear.

She moved her head back and looked him in the eyes, "Freddie what you said really hurt me."

"I know and I shouldn't have said it, I know you'll always put the baby first."

She leaned her head back down and put her hand over his on her stomach.

"I'll forgive you this once, but know if you ever say anything like that again I'll make you pay for it," she warned.

He laughed softly, "I know."

"Good, now be a good husband and rub my back, falling asleep on that bathroom wall hurt," she moved away from him to position her back in front of him. He laughed lightly and began to massage her back.

Seddiseddieseddie

Sam sat in the living room, her feet soaking in a foot massager that Freddie had bought her when they went shopping for maternity clothes. Carly was next to her, using her own foot massager that she had forced Kevin to buy her after seeing Sam's.

"So any ideas for class tomorrow?" Carly asked, looking over at the lesson plans Sam was working on.

Sam groaned in response and then added, "Not really. I mean how do you make The War of 1812 fun for high school nubs?"

Carly grinned, "Have them make a video reenactment and then have a contest to see whose video is the best."

Sam sighed, "Already thought about it but the school doesn't have the video equipment."

"Well you could do plays instead but then they couldn't use props. You could just ask Freddie."

"Wha?"

"Your husband just so happens to work for a company with all kinds of cameras and other equipment. They also happen to give away a lot of money each year to charities."

"Dork!" Sam screamed.

Freddie came running into the room, "What's wrong? Is the baby okay? Are you two okay?" He was looking around the room in a panic.

The girls both laughed, "We're fine."

Freddie took a deep breath, "Okay so why did you yell?"

"Do you think Pear would donate cameras to the school?"

"What?"

"I want the kids to do a video project, so they need cameras," she said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Um, I think we've already given our yearly donation but I'll talk to my boss tomorrow. It can't hurt to ask," he smiled at her.

"Okay, you can go now," she dismissed him.

He just shook his and walked away.

"See, taken care of," Carly said once Freddie was gone.

"Yeah. Here, help grade these would ya? There's like a hundred of them." Sam handed a stack of papers to Carly.

"Sure," she said taking them.

"So when do you go for your ultrasound?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks. I can't wait to find out the sex. I hope it's a girl."

Sam laughed, "Me too. Then they can be best friends and have a wildly popular webshow."

Carly laughed in return, "And find their own geeky tech producer and get married and live happily ever after."

"I don't know about that. I think I'll keep my daughter away from tech producers until she's thirty."

Carly just laughed.

Seddieseddieseddie

_Freddie stood at the airport with a small overnight bag in hand. He had this small smile on his face as Sam and Carly both moved in for a hug at the same time. Spencer, of course, jumped in to take a picture at that exact moment. _

_Carly was crying hysterically while Sam and Freddie were fighting back tears. _

_Carly looked at the two of them and cried, "Promise me you'll stay in touch! I missed you so much this semester and since we're all staying away for summer….just promise me you'll stay in touch." She rambled._

_Freddie smiled at the two of them. "I missed you too; of course we'll stay in touch."_

_"Yeah," Sam added, "I'll track you both down and maim you. No one forgets me."_

_Freddie and Carly smiled at her and Freddie said, "I don't think I could forget you if I tried, even though I repress most of middle school."_

_Sam elbowed him in the ribs, smirking as he groaned. Spencer snapped another picture._

_All too soon they heard the call for Los Angeles, followed closely by San Francisco. Sam stood and watched as Carly and Spencer hugged. Spencer was crying and whispering things to her. Freddie moved forward and hugged her too. Sam stood next to him as Carly walked over to her, still crying and hugged her, leaving tears in her hair. Amazingly Sam found herself crying too. _

_"Call me when you get there," she said as she got on the plane._

_Spencer walked over to hug Freddie as we walked to his gate. Sam's flight didn't leave for another half hour._

_Spencer raffled his hair and said, "I'll miss you kiddo."_

_Sam stood awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye. When they had left for school six months ago she knew that she'd see them again at Thanksgiving and Christmas. But she didn't' plan on returning to Seattle in the near future and San Francisco is a lot further away than Los Angeles._

_Freddie just smiled at her, and whispered, "Well lean."_

_She smirked and leaned into his embrace. "Don't change Puckett."_

_She smiled, unable to speak as he turned and walked away. _

_She turned and wiped the tear that escaped her eye, hugging Spencer as she realized that she may have just let him go forever._

Sam sat up sweating, why was she dreaming about that?

She got up and walked to the bathroom, groaning when she realized that her stomach seemed to have expanded over night. She couldn't bend over very well anymore. When she got to the bathroom she glanced in the mirror, shocked to find that she had tears running down her face.

She grabbed a wash cloth and washed her face hoping Freddie wouldn't notice. She didn't want him to know that she now cried in her sleep.

As she made her way back to bed she noted that the kitchen clock read three a.m.

She slipped into bed and realized that she couldn't get back to sleep. That was when she felt it. Was the baby kicking?

"Freddie!" She screamed.

He jumped up, looking around and made a noise before planting his face back in his pillow.

"Freddie! Wake up!" She grabbed his hand and twisted his arm until he wake up.

"What? What happened?" He asked groggily.

"The baby kicked," she said softly.

"What? The baby what?" He asked, slurring his speech.

"The baby kicked. Do you wanna feel it or not?" She asked firmly.

He suddenly woke up and put a hand on her stomach.

"The baby kicked? For the first time?" He asked as she moved his hand to the feeling.

"Unless I just didn't feel it before," she replied sarcastically.

"Well you are extremely in tone with the feelings in your stomach," he joked.

"Ha ha," she replied.

He looked up at her and kissed her firmly. He took his time trying to make her understand what he was feeling. He slowly pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"I love you so much," he smiled at her.

"I love you too nub," she replied, picking up where they left off.

Seddieseddieseddie

Sam had had the dream about Freddie walking away every night for the past week. It was starting to worry her. Every night it got shorter and shorter until all the dream was was him getting on a plane and going away. She woke up every night afterwards crying and it was getting irritating.

It was also getting harder to hide from Freddie since the baby had been waking him up several times a night, kicking him in the back until he woke up. He was slowly developing a bruise on his lower back that both Sam and Carly found hilarious.

She reached down and rubbed her abdomen in appreciation as she waited for the doctor to come in. Freddie had some really big presentation to do this afternoon, so she was alone. Both Carly and Mrs. Benson had offered to accompany her but she had turned them down. She needed to talk to the doctor about these dreams.

She was tempted to lie back lazily, but the awkward position the doctor's table was in would make it hard to sit back up so she stayed sitting. She didn't have to wait long as Dr. Nichols came in a moment later.

"Okay then Mrs. Benson all your labs look normal. I can schedule you for your ultrasound to determine the sex of the baby next month if you'd like?" He asked, giving her a goofy smile.

"That'd be good," she answered.

"Okay then do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Well yeah kinda."

"It's okay I promise I've heard it all before," he smiled warmly.

"Is it normal to have weird dreams?" She asked trying to look unfeeling.

"Yes, very common. Usually during pregnancy the woman will have extreme dreams that reflect the emotions that are strongest before they go to bed."

She nodded, "Okay that's all I needed to know. Just make an appointment outside like normal?" She asked quickly.

The doctor nodded and handed her the paper to take to the desk.

Seddieseddieseddie

Sam sat at the kitchen table grading papers. She had been forced to put the video project off until the civil war since Pear couldn't get them the cameras in time but instead she had had them reenact the entire war and write a paper about its events. She cursed herself for assigning a five page paper. That meant she had to grade forty five five page papers.

Freddie came in and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before walking to the freezer to pull out food for dinner.

"How was class today?" He asked, pulling out a package of pork chops.

"Same ole, same ole. They turned in the papers on the War of 1812," she said, pointing to the stack of papers in front of her.

He gave her a half smile, "Well it could be worse."

"How's that?" She asked looking down at the paper in front of her.

"You could have assigned a six page paper."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He put the pork chops in the microwave to defrost and went to pull out a pan to cook them on, only to realize that it wasn't clean.

"Sam, I though you were going to do the dishes today?" Freddie questioned.

She looked up at him innocently; she knew he hated leaving the dishes dirty for any period of time. "No that's your job."

"Sam you offered, last night, remember?" His voice was getting higher.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like me, are you sure it wasn't Melanie?"

"Melanie is in France at school, and yes I'm sure. You promised to do it so I could get some sleep without the baby kicking me all night."

"Okay you must have dreamed that because I would never do anything like that." She said, showing no emotion.

"Sam," he whined. "Now what are we supposed to eat for dinner? It'll take hours to soak all this off the pan."

"I don't know, figure it out pukebrain cause the baby's hungry."

Freddie groaned, and Sam knew he was getting angry enough to have a decent argument. But then he took a deep breath and said, "Its okay I'll just order a pizza and run some water in the sink."

"What?" She asked indigently.

"What?" He answered, confused.

"Since when do you stop there? Come on Fredward I want a real fight." She said, standing up and walking to him.

"We've been over this before; it's not good for the fetus to be surrounded by fighting."

Sam stared at him, "Really? 'Cause I never thought our arguments were about fighting. I always like them and where they lead," she leaned in and put her mouth close to his.

"But if you don't wanna go there anymore I'll understand."

Freddie gulped, "You made your point."

She smirked and picked the spray gun from the sink up and aimed it at her husband.

"Sam no! Sam if you want dinner I need to order it now and I need to be dry!" He screamed running away from her.

"No you don't," She yelled at him from the sink. She pressed the button and sprayed him from across the room.

"Sam this is no fair, I can't fight back." He wailed.

"So?" She asked, not seeing his point.

Seddieseddieseddie

"Carly, do you ever get weird dreams?" Sam asked as they waited for the guys to bring them their dinner.

"Oh yeah, a lot. One time I dreamt that I Kevin cheated on me and I slapped him and then I woke up slapping him. Have you been having them?" Carly eyed her.

"Yeah, I kept dreaming about that day we got on the plane to go back to school after winter break. But it's weird I had it every night for over a week and then it just stopped."

"Huh, well what was the most vivid part of the dream?" Carly asked.

Sam looked down, "Freddie walking away from me."

Carly nodded, "When did it stop?"

"The night we had our first real argument."

Carly burst out laughing.

Sam stared at her, "What's so funny?"

"Sam do you remember that time back in middle school when Freddie bet you that you couldn't go a week without insulting him?"

It seemed familiar, "Yeah I think."

"Well remember how much it affected you?"

"Yeah I nearly went crazy."

"Well not arguing with him must have had the same effect."

Sam gave Carly a skeptical look, "So you're saying that not fighting with Freddie drove me crazy to the point that my mind thought he was going to leave me?"

"Yeah, something like that," Carly said, still laughing a little.

"Well that's good to know."

"How's that?"

"Because now I can tell the nub that arguing is good for us."

A:N/ Hey guys, sorry it's been so long...but in my defense it's really hard to write light hearted fluff when you're in the middle of working on a ten page report about the Bay of Pigs...Anyways, that stuff about the baby kicking Freddie is based on my mother swearing to me that I used to kick my Dad in the back while she was pregnant with me. Apparently I would kick him when it was time to get up for work. I thought it worked well here. This is Sam's baby we're talking about. So as of right now there are 2-3 chapters left. Please let me know what you think, your reviews keep me motivated! Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or iCarly.

Sam sat on the sofa, plate of ham resting securely on her enlarged stomach; feet plopped up in the table in front of her, staring at the television with a blank expression. There was a stack of ungraded papers in front of her that were too far out of reach to be worried about. It was one of those rare Saturdays that Freddie was home, he's been working more and more lately so he could be home during her ninth month and after the baby was born.

She glanced over to the clock and groaned as she realized she needed to be getting up soon. Carly had called the day before and wanted to go baby shopping together. Sam hadn't thought too much about what she was going to need for the baby so she had agreed, if only so Carly could show her what she would need to buy soon enough.

She set the plate aside and heaved herself forward, only to fall backwards. Sighing she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Freddie!"

A few seconds later her husband walked in, smirking. "Need help?" He asked smugly.

She gritted her teeth; he was getting way too much enjoyment from this. "Yeah," she replied reluctantly.

He grinned as he held a hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and allowed him to help pull her up. Once she was up she pulled his hand over his neck, effectively strangling him with it. She was too big to put her knee in his back so she used her other hand to press into his lower back.

"It is not funny that I need your help to get up. This is all your fault, so the least you can do is help me, right?" She said lowly into his ear.

"Yes, of course," he choked out, gasping for air.

"Now if I let you go are you gonna be a good little tech wienie and drive me to the mall to meet Carly?"

He gasped as he replied, "Yeah."

She let him go, unable to stop the small smile from creeping onto her face as he rubbed at his neck and tried to catch his breath.

Turning before he saw it and could use it against her, she moved to grab her things.

Seddieseddieseddie

As they walked through the baby store, looking at all the things they were going to be needing soon, Sam couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Since both she and Carly were too big to drive so Freddie and Kevin had driven them, but the guys had run off to the tech weenie store as soon as they walked into the mall.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Sam asked, making a face at the diaper genie in front of her.

"Well yeah, that's so the baby's diapers don't stink up the house, and of course you'll need bibs and socks and a high chair and a crib and a car seat." Carly answered, looking at the hand held device in front of her. Apparently when you created a registry you had to scan all your crap with one of those things.

Carly held the piece of crap out and scanned a car seat and moved on to scan a stroller.

"So you really need all this stuff I guess?" Sam sighed.

"Yup, but that's what baby showers are for."

"Yeah I guess, so are you excited to be having a boy?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm sure the next one'll be a girl." Carly said, with a slight smile.

Sam gave a small laugh, "You sure you wanna do this again?"

"Yeah, but next time only one of us gets to be pregnant so we go places without the guys."

"Agreed, I hate having Freddie with me all the time. I never realized how much time I spent alone before, I miss it."

"Me too. There's a reason I have my own car."

"Okay, so what about this crap here?" Sam asked picking up a breast pump. Carly gave a horrified look as she scanned it.

Seddieseddieseddie

She had to admit she was worried, Freddie was never late. If he was going to be late he would call. Yet, not only was he over an hour late getting home, and hadn't called but he wasn't answering his phone. It went straight to voice mail.

Sam sat on the couch with her phone in her hand as she called him for the ninth time in an hour. Straight to voice mail again. Not bothering to leave a message she heaved herself up and moved to the kitchen to make a ham sandwich. Worrying made her hungry.

Suddenly she heard the door open and heavy footsteps move through the living room. Quickly letting out the sigh of relief she moved on to anger.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The car wouldn't start so I had to get a jump from someone at work and my phone died." He explained as he walked past her to the refrigerator to grab a peppy cola.

"And you couldn't use someone else's phone?" She yelled at him, wait when did she turn into that woman?

Freddie stared at her for a minute, his face weary and looking like he'd had the worst day ever and the hormones kicked in to overdrive. She broke out into tears, thick and heavy. He moved over to her quickly, putting an arm around her and moving to sit down at the kitchen table. After he sat her down and moved a chair in front on her he sat down and leaned into her, his arm around her back trying to calm her down.

"Shh, calm down, I know I should have found a way to call you," he whispered in her ear, trying not to get himself in any more trouble.

She grabbed a hold of his shirt and sat up, pushing his face into her chest, moving for hands through his hair, not making a sound.

Tired, drained, and feeling particularly comfortable in his current position Freddie put his other arm around his wife and let out the breath he'd been holding all day.

After the tears faded Sam still sat running her fingers through his hair and felt another mood swing.

"Bad day?" She asked, breaking the silence.

He mumbled something into her chest, unwilling to move from his current position.

She let a small laugh escape before turning ever so slightly and asking, "What was that?"

"You could say that. Possibly the worst day ever."

"Hmm, so you want to go to bed and sleep it off then?" She asked.

"That sounds great." Freddie mumbled again.

"So you wouldn't want me to help make the day a little better then?" She asked innocently.

His head jumped up and his lips met hers quickly, catching her off guard.

He moved his lips away from hers and moved across her face to whisper into her ear, "You're the only thing that can make this day better, just by being here. But if you want to do something else, then that just makes it even better."

She smirked and started nibbling his neck, and whispered, "Stop talking and do something Benson."

Seddieseddieseddie

As she watched Freddie thoroughly disinfect the kitchen table for the third time she couldn't help but laugh.

He just looked up at her and grinned.

"So what time will you be tonight?" Sam asked, sitting down at the table Freddie had just cleaned.

"Um, sixish I think. Maybe seven I'll text you once I get to work."

"Got a full battery?"

"Yup, fully charged," he replied, holding up his phone.

"Good and you better not expect a repeat of last night every time you're late. Next time I cut it off," the threat was weakened by the smirk on her face.

But Freddie had the good grace to gulp and nod anyway. No need to let her know she wasn't quite as threatening in this stage of pregnancy.

Seddieseddieseddie

It was nearing eight as Sam stared at the clock. She had already finished grading the papers she had collected that day and had recorded them in her grade book. She had also already finished the portion of the research that she had scheduled herself to do that day. She let out a small laugh as she thought to herself that if her fifteen year self knew she had a research schedule she would have killed her.

Glancing over at the clock again she picked up her phone and tried to dial Freddie. He had text her earlier in the day and said that he would be home by now but as his phone went straight to voice mail she couldn't help but feel that maybe he hadn't taken her threats seriously.

She shook her head away from her thoughts of how to get revenge on her husband and refocused herself on her research.

After nearly a half hour she heard the door open and turned to see him walking towards her. He was soaking wet, from his head to his feet and he was dripping water all over the place.

"What happened to you? You look like a wet dog."

"Well thanks for that. The car broke down again, off the interstate. I couldn't get a signal so I had to walk to the next exit, a mile away, and to a gas station to call AAA to tow it to a garage. But I only had one quarter and the idiot at the register wouldn't give me change for a dollar. By the time I got back to the car the AAA guy was already gone with my car."

"So how'd you get home?" She asked, walking to the bathroom and getting him a towel.

"A friend pulled over and helped out," he said simply, as she handed him the towel.

"A friend?" She questioned.

"Yeah, new girl at the office, Katie. She saw me and pulled over."

"I don't guess Katie suddenly became a guy's name?" She asked reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a plate of ham.

"What? Are you jealous?" He smiled knowingly at her.

"Oh please like any other girls would be interested in your dorky butt."

Freddie looked at her, unconvinced, "Ok then I guess you wouldn't mind if I went out to get a couple drinks tomorrow night with her and some other friends from work."

Sam just glared from her plate of ham, "No why would I? I mean lightening doesn't strike twice Benson, you already got one hottie, no way in hell you could get two."

"So think you're a hottie?" He asked smugly, treading lightly.

"No I know I'm a hottie, at least to you," she stuffed other piece of ham in her mouth.

He smirked and leaned over the table to whisper in her ear, "You're right, because I find nothing hotter than girls eating ham."

She snorted, "Well then I must be your dream come true."

He gave a genuine smile, "You really are."

"Okay fine, you're off the hook," she picked up a piece of ham and pointed it in his face, "But I mean it, never again okay? I have all these stupid hormones running through me right now so there's no telling what I might do next time."

"Never again," he agreed.

"And you aren't going out tomorrow night."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And tomorrow we're getting you one of those satellite phones that get a signal everywhere."

"Of course."

Sam reached forward and shoved the piece of ham in his mouth as a sign of forgiveness and reached back to her plate and picked up a piece for herself.

Seddieseddieseddie

She isn't quite sure where the idea came from. Probably the girl from her study group. All she knows is that it wasn't hers and while it doesn't make any sense at all, it makes perfect sense.

"Carly you don't understand. I need to know for sure," Sam whined into the phone.

"Sam he's only been late a few times. I'm sure he isn't doing anything wrong."

Sam sighed, of course she wouldn't understand. "Carly I know Fredly ain't cheating on me. He knows better, for his own sake. I just need to know if he likes her or not."

"But why? I mean, if he isn't doing anything with the girl then what does it matter? Married people get crushes on other people all the time. Just because you're married doesn't mean your eyes turn off."

"Not all married people."

"Are you telling me that since you got married you haven't so much as looked at another guy?" Carly asked.

"Well, I don't know I guess I have."

"Then what's it matter if Freddie does? As long as he knows that nothing will ever come of it and not to do anything about it?"

Sam took in a deep breathe, "Look, I don't know how this is going to sound, but that first night, well it was the first time that it happened outside the bedroom, and it was the best it's ever been and I just need to know that he was thinking about me when it happened." She explained hesitantly.

Carly sighed, "Alright I guess. How are we getting there?"

Seddieseddieseddie

If there was one thing about pregnancy that sucked more than anything else it was the not being able to drive part. Her stomach was so big that she couldn't fit behind the wheel very well. So, considering that Carly was even more pregnant than she was and Freddie was working all day, Sam had to rely on Freddie's mom for rides to and from work and her class.

She would have much preferred to take the bus or a taxi, but Freddie and gone nutty when she suggested the bus, saying it was too dangerous for a pregnant woman. He had apparently caught her in a moment of weakness because she had given in. She told herself it was just because she didn't want to ride the bus while she was as big as a house either.

Apparently taxis were too expensive to ride every day, and after looking at the prices on some of the baby things she'd be needing Sam had to concede the point. So, for the sake of her baby, Sam was stuck with her mother in law. Twice a day. Everyday. More than Freddie had to deal with her.

But obviously, she and Carly couldn't depend on Marissa for this particular ride so they had to come up with an alternative. Their choices were either Spencer or Stephanie. Sam didn't know Stephanie very well, although she had stayed with her for a while, and she didn't want her knowing about the inner workings of her marriage. So Spencer had been the obvious choice.

So one phone call Spencer was on his way to get her.

She was waiting outside when he got there.

She had started to walk to the car as he got out to help her.

"Why are you outside I couldn've come in and helped you."

"Believe me I haven't been waiting long," she said using his arm to help her get into the car.

After he walked around the car and started it he started asking questions, "So do you really think Freddie's cheating on you?"

Sam groaned before answering, "No not really. I just need to know that he's still thinking about me not someone else you know?"

Spencer looked oddly reflective and she was struck by how much older he seemed now than just a few year ago. Then she had to let out a small laugh because he was now a middle aged man with a wife and a baby who had, for all intents and purposes already raised a teenager. Of course he was a middle aged man.

"I get it," was the only response she got as they pulled into Carly's apartment complex.

Spencer went inside to help Carly to the car which left Sam with a weird feeling as she was left alone in the car.

Should she be doing this? Spying on her husband just so she know whether or not he thought of her during sex?

This must be a whole new kind of crazy.

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry about the wait and the kind of cliff hanger. This and the next chapter were actually supposed to be just this one but it got ridiculously long (which is saying something for this story anyways) so I decided to stop here and break it into two. The second half will be posted before Thanksgiving and if it isn't you all have full permission to email me and harass me as much as possible. Sorry about the wait, I hope it's worth it (even thought I know it's not, lol) See ya'll soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

"So Freddie, we haven't had the chance to talk in a while," Carly said, fidgeting a bit. It had been a while since she and Freddie had talked one on one.

"Nope sure haven't," Freddie said back, with a slight grin on his face.

"So," Carly drew out the word.

"So," Freddie repeated. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Carly looked over at one of her best friends and took a deep calming breath before bursting out in tears. Freddie jumped up from his seat behind his desk and moved to comfort the brunette in his office.

"Carly? Carly what's wrong? Huh? Did Kevin do something?" She just kept crying as Freddie got more and more frantic.

"I don't know why," She cried out, pointing to the tears streaming down her face. "Can you show me where the bathroom is?" She sobbed.

"Of course," He said quickly, helping her up and out of his office.

A few moments later Sam and Spencer looked around the corner of the hall next to his office to see that Freddie and Carly were nowhere in sight.

Sam waved Spencer on as she moved into the office. "You be the look out while I see what I can find."

Spencer nodded and stood in the door frame trying to be inconspicuous.

Sam moved around the room slowly, taking everything in. She'd only been here once to bring Freddie lunch during the whole Jeremy fiasco; but she hadn't had the time to commit the place to memory, for future fact finding missions of course. All in all it was exactly what she expected; there was a large processor on the side of his desk, a round table off to the corner with two laptops, opened and running some program that she didn't recognize. There were certificates on the walls, including his diploma from Stanford and a few techweenie awards that she didn't care to know about. Their wedding picture was on his desk next to a stack of papers that looked to be color coded.

She moved quickly over to the table, looking around for anything that was suspicious. Not finding anything she moved on to the too clean desk. Sighing, she started to move through the drawers. Each of them were organized meticulously. She quickly looked through each drawer, finding nothing interesting.

"Sam?" Spencer suddenly called.

"Huh?" She questioned from her spot at the desk.

"They're coming fast."

"Oh crap," She breathed, "Sit down!" She whisper yelled.

Spencer moved quickly to the one of the seats across Freddie's desk while Sam sat down in Freddie's chair and started to spin, quickly putting a nonchalant look on her face. Freddie and Carly walked in a few moments later, Carly's eyes still red as she wiped at them. Freddie looked momentarily surprised before walking over and putting his hands on his chair to stop it from moving.

He moved his arms so that there was one was on either side of the chair as he leaned over Sam, and said, "Spinning's bad for the baby."

He smiled at her before leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the side of her mouth and standing up, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of all three of you visiting today?" He looked suspicious as he grinned at the three of them.

Sam shrugged, "Just thought we'd stop by and pick up Carls. You ready to go to lunch Carly?"

Carly nodded, still sniffling before Sam and Spencer moved to get up. Freddie went over and helped Sam to stand up, leaning down and giving her another quick kiss, as he pulled away she pulled him back and kissed him deeper, pulling at his collar to bring him as close as humanly possible before Carly cleared her throat causing them to break apart.

Sam just smirked as she walked away leaving Freddie breathless.

…break…

Carly, Sam, and Spencer sat outside Freddie's office building eating burgers and fries from Inside Out Burger while they waited for Freddie to emerge. It was nearing six and he would leaving for home soon. He'd taken her car to work that morning since his was still out of commission.

Thank cheese for tented windows, she thought as Freddie walked out of the building. It was almost dark so he wouldn't be able to see her through the window. She quickly reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved her cell phone, sending him a quick text message to let him know she wouldn't be home when he got there. There were two purposes for the text, one to cover her tracks, and two to see where he'd go if he thought he had time.

A few minutes later they watched as Sam's car pulled out of the parking garage. Spencer quickly started the engine and moved to follow. The path was familiar; he was on his way home. They followed him through town to the highway; he got on the interstate in the direction of his and Sam's house. Just as they were about to give up he got off the highway two exits too early. Spencer followed, staying a car behind him.

"Why are staying one or two cars behind him Spencer?" Carly asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the car.

"I was watching one of those cop shows and they did it, and when am I ever gonna get another chance to did this?" Spencer asked.

Carly shrugged as she watched Sam. She was staring out the window, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked genuinely worried.

"Sam?" Carly asked softly breaking her trance, "I thought you said you knew he wasn't really cheating on you, this was just about what was going on in his head?"

Sam continued to stare out the window while saying, "It is."

"Okay," Carly answered softly, catching Spencer's eyes. Sam wasn't sure and there was something bigger going on here.

Spencer followed Freddie as he stopped at a gas station. He went inside and emerged a few minutes later with an armful of fatcakes. He quickly walked over to Spencer's car and knocked on the front passenger window, holding up a fatcake and shaking it. She couldn't see his face, but she could see the fatcake he was shaking.

"Spencer go!" Sam screamed suddenly. Startled Spencer put the car in drive and hit the gas. They sped off past a startled looking Freddie.

"Where am I going?" Spencer asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, anywhere!" She screamed again.

"Okay!" He screamed back, turning onto the street.

They settled into an uncomfortable and tense silence as they drove away, but they all screamed as Sam's phone started blasting Cuddlefish at the highest volume possible. She reached down and looked at the caller ID and hit ignore.

Carly's phone rang next and she looked down to see a picture of Freddie smiling up at her. She looked up to see Sam scowling at her. Sam growled as she said, "You better not answer that Shay!"

Carly quickly hit the ignore button and sighed. "He knows something's up Sam; you're going to have to talk to him sometime."

Spencer's phone started ringing before Sam could reply. He quickly hit the ignore button and sent a nervous glance over to Sam.

Sam looked back at Carly, with a slightly crazed look in her eyes, "No I don't I can move to Guatemala and get a new name. I'll become Paula Abdul and you can be, um, well I can't think of a name right now but we're got time."

Carly groaned loudly, "Sam!"

Sam looked up at her, "What?"

"We are not moving to Guatemala!"

"Okay then we'll move to Costa Rica." She said simply.

"Sam!"

Sam groaned, and put her head on the window, banging it back and forth.

"Sam, stop that!" Carly chastised, "Now Spencer take Sam home and then take me home. I'm tired of this. I've spent all day cramped up in this car and my back hurts. Now, Sam you're going to go home and talk to your husband about whatever it is that's going on with you."

"But…" Sam started.

Carly cut her off, "No buts, if it's too hard to talk to your husband then go home and talk to one of your best friends!" Carly yelled at her but then continued in a softer voice, "Just pretend he isn't your husband and he's just Freddie, your best friend who you've known since the fourth grade. The same one who took tick baths twice a week until he was 18, and whose mother has a song about eating your vegetables."

"And about standing up straight," Sam piped in.

"And about hating wet and sticky things," Spencer added.

Carly and Sam both looked over at him and started laughing. A few moments later Spencer pulled into Sam and Freddie's driveway and got out of the car. He moved around quickly and helped her out of the car and into the house. He gave her a quick hug before she went in and whispered into her ear, "It'll be okay kiddo. Promise."

Sam smiled up at him before turning to go in the house. As she walked in she yelled, "Tell Carls I forgive her for calling him and telling him where I am."

…break…

Sam didn't have to wait long; Freddie came walking into the house in a very subdued mood just about five minutes after she did. She stood at the kitchen table and waited anxiously, unsure of what she was so upset about. She could still take him.

He simply walked past her and into the bathroom without a word.

She sat down as she waited, drumming her fingers against the table. When he finally came back into the kitchen he sat down across from her, and rubbed his forehead.

"Carly told me everything," He started.

She nodded in response.

"How could you?" He asked solemnly, "How could you think that I would cheat on you? I mean, have I ever given you any reason to think that?"

"Yes," She whispered.

"What? When?" He asked indignantly.

"All through middle and high school." She answered simply, not looking him in the eye.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

She sighed loudly, sucking in air before replying, "You were always in love with Carly," She started.

Freddie moved to interject but she stopped him, putting a finger to his mouth, "Let me get this out okay? While I'm still emotional enough to do it."

He nodded as she removed her finger. He waited for her to continue. She sucked in another breath and said, "You were always in love with Carly and you never had your chance with her, and me and Carly are two different people. I'm never gonna be sweet and soft and girly," She cringed as she said the word, "I like meat and I'm vicious and mean and not easy to live with. You know that. You live with me. But it just gets harder as time goes on, trust me. When I first moved to Tucson I made a ton of friends, I moved in with one of them and by the end of the year we couldn't stand each other. By the end of year five I didn't have any friends left."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "The only people that have ever stood by me are Carly, Spencer, and you and I'm living with you now. I just keep waiting for you to wake up one morning and look over and me and realize that you settled. Instead of Carly or someone like her you settled for me and I just keep thinking you're going to realize that you're too good for me and leave."

She was crying now, silent tears running down her face, "So when you came home late my mind went there, okay? That's always what it meant when my mom's boyfriends came home late from work. I thought that if I could show you how good we are together you'd change your mind. Then, afterward I started wondering if you were even thinking of me during it."

As she started sobbing Freddie got up and moved to hug her. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. After she'd cried herself out he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Yes, at one point in my life I was in love with Carly. But do you remember that girl I dated back during senior year? The one who made Ms. Briggs cookies for her birthday?"

Sam nodded and snickered a bit. Freddie smirked in return, "While I was dating her I realized a few things. I realized that dating someone nice and sweet does have advantages, but is utterly boring. I always knew what to expect. A relationship with Carly would be like that too. I would always know what was going to happen. With you I never know what to expect. And just so you know, I had the biggest crush on you in the eleventh and twelfth grades. I totally loved watching you beat people up, as long as you weren't beating me up. I still love watching that look in your eyes when you know you're going to get the chance to fight someone, and I love that even though I've known you since grade school I still can't figure you out."

She smiled up at him, putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss.

He pulled away after a few minutes and put his forehead against hers. "Sam, you are all the woman could ever need, want, or handle. Yes you are hard to live with at times, but so am I. And just so you know you are the best woman I've ever known, so please don't think you aren't good enough. If anything I'm the one who isn't good enough for you."

Sam snorted, "You got that right."

Freddie laughed in return and put his hand into hers, squeezing her hand tightly as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. He leaned over slightly and she turned slightly as that she could put her head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. He moved his arms lightly up and down her back, rocking back and forth slowly.

She looked up and smiled, leaned up and kissed him squarely on the mouth. She pulled him to her desperately needing to feel every part of him she could. She quickly reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head.

…break…

"You do realize we have to shampoo the living room carpet and wash all the slip covers now right?" Freddie asked kissing Sam's neck.

She giggled softly, "Well I guess you better get movin' huh?"

He smiled down at her leaning to kiss her again, as her phone rang. She reached over to answer it while Freddie kept placing small kisses on her neck.

"Oh hey Carly," Sam answered, sitting up. Freddie sat up with her, kissing the back of her neck. "Yeah, everything's fine now," She paused, "No, no Frederson ain't cheatin' on mama."

She laughed slightly before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.

"Where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sam groaned as she attempted to get out of bed. She was just two months away from meeting her little girl. They'd found out the little demon inside her that already loved to torture Freddie was a little girl. She smirked at the thought.

She reached over and grabbed the sheet on the side of the bed and used it to pull herself up, slipping her feet into the slippers that Freddie had placed on the side of the bed before he left for work. Her student teaching program had ended the week before and she'd had her last final exam the night before. Now just came the agonizing process of waiting for exam scores to be posted.

She rubbed her forehead as she took her time standing up and moving to the bathroom. She glanced at the clock on her way through the kitchen and saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon.

After she'd made her way back to the bedroom she plopped herself back down on the bed with Freddie's at home laptop. She bit at her finger nails as she waited for the computer to load and quickly typed in the site her grades would be posted on. The exam had been scantron so it should already be graded.

After the longest thirty seconds of her life the page loaded her scores. She almost screamed when she saw the four B's starring back at her. She quickly picked up her phone from the nightstand and called Carly.

"Carls? Guess who's getting her master's degree?"

"You passed?" Carly screamed.

"Yup you are now talking to someone with a higher degree than Freddie."

"You're never going to let him live that down are you?"

"Nope."

…break…

When Freddie got home that night he was met by screams of excitement from his wife and best friend. He walked into the living room slowly, finding them both on the couch, Sam's back to Carly's front as Carly appeared to be putting Sam's hair in some kind of French braid.

"Hey ladies," Freddie greeted from the door.

"Oh hey Freddie," Carly greeted warmly, as Sam got up from the couch walked over to him and giving him a hug.

"Guess what?" She asked with a smile across her face.

"What?"

"I got all B's I now have a higher degree than you!" She said loudly.

He smiled widely, "Really?"

"Yup, mama graduates in two weeks."

Freddie leaned down and hugged her upper body tightly as not to crush his daughter. "That's awesome."

"Yup mama's gonna get used to this 'most educated person in the house' thing."

Freddie sweat dropped, "I think I'm gonna go back to school."

"Really?" Carly asked from the couch.

"Why not? I've talking about it for years and it'll be a huge raise and a lot of bonus pay. Plus Pear'll pay it. Why not?"

Sam snickered, "Told ya Carls, he was never gonna let me have a higher degree for long."

Carly groaned and handed her a twenty, "Thanks a lot Freddie; you couldn't have waited a couple days before suggesting that?"

Freddie shrugged before smiling at Sam and leaning down to whisper, "I'm so proud of you," in her ear.

She just smirked in return, stuffing the twenty in her bra.

…break…

She sat in the crowd of graduates bored. There were like ten billion people graduating this semester apparently and since it was a higher level degree they had to say each of their names to the rest of the arena. Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Stephanie, Caroline, Marissa, and her mom sat somewhere in the wide abyss of people. Kevin had to work so Carly had caught a ride with her and Freddie. She was actually pretty surprised that her mother had come. She thought she would forget.

Freddie's mom showing up wasn't all that much of a shocker, ever since the wedding she'd treated Sam much better, almost like a daughter; and as the one who'd dropped her off in the mornings and picked her up in the evenings Marissa knew as well as anyone exactly how hard Sam had worked to make it to this stage.

A long, boring hour later they finally made it to the P's and Sam stood feeling a bit excitement run through her as they started to call names. As she made her way to the front she spotted Freddie and Spencer standing near the stage, cameras in hand as they took pictures of her in the robe that made her look even more like a house than she already did and the cap that sat lightly on the hair that Carly had spent an hour putting up that morning.

She smiled slightly at the wide grin that they both had on their faces as her name was called and she moved to shake the dean's hand. She held on tightly to the empty holder that they had handed her.

..break…

After the ceremony the group had gone out for dinner, at Ham World. It was Sam's choice after all.

"Does anyone remember that time Sam put Gibby's jock strap in the freezer?" Carly started.

Sam started laughing, "He screamed so loud."

Carly nodded, as Spencer jumped in with a story of his own. Soon enough everyone was jumping in with stories of the graduate in her youth.

Sam looked over to Carly, who hadn't said anything since the comment about Gibby, to see her picking at her food with a thoughtful look on her face. The blonde nudged her lightly causing her to look up. She smiled in return, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Sam leaned over and whispered into Freddie's ear that she and Carly were going to the bathroom; he nodded as Sam got up and grabbed Carly's hand, pulling her along. The brunette followed without a complaint.

"Carls what's wrong?" Sam asked after they made it away from the group of people.

Carly groaned in pain, and rubbed her back, "My back hurts, like really bad," She groaned again.

"You aren't in labor are you?" Sam asked frantically.

"I don't think so; my due date isn't for another three weeks." Carly leaned over against the wall, a thin line of sweat gracing her forehead.

"Stay here I'll go get Freddie and Spencer, you're going to the hospital."

Carly nodded to her, still leaning on the wall.

Sam walked as quickly as she could back to the table and said, "Carly's in labor."

The whole table looked up at her. Marissa was the first to speak, "Has her water broken?"

"I don't think so, but she's in a lot of pain, mainly in her back."

"Oh dear," She said getting up and going in the direction of the bathroom. The rest of the table moved to follow her while Stephanie waved down a waitress and asked her to bring the check.

Sam followed Freddie to the bathroom, where his mom was already checking on Carly. She emerged a few moments later, "Someone needs to help her up, she's sitting on the floor. Someone will need to take her to the hospital. Oh, and someone should call Kevin. She's definitely in labor."

Spencer moved quickly into the bathroom to help her up and Freddie followed. The two of them got her up and slowly made their way to Spencer's car, helping Carly into the back seat. Sam climbed in with her as Spencer moved to the driver's seat.

"Freddie, find Kevin. I'll go with her; the rest of you can meet us at the hospital later."

"Okay, call me and let me know what's up," Freddie called after her as he closed the back door so Spencer could leave.

…break…

When Freddie got to the hospital nearly an hour later he had Kevin with him. Kevin went running into Carly's room, grabbing her hand and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Sam walked out into the hall to give them some privacy.

"Sorry it took so long I had to drop your mom off at home and Stephanie and the baby off at Bushwell. She didn't want to bring the baby to the hospital, can't say I blame her."

Sam nodded in response, "Well they tried some drug to stop the contractions but it didn't work very well so they said their going to go ahead and deliver. They're doing some tests now to make sure it's safe."

Freddie nodded, pulling Sam into a hug. "Scary isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah it is." She paused for a moment, pursing her lips, "You know I think I changed my mind, you're gonna have the kid."

"Huh?" Freddie squeaked out.

"Well you don't want me going through what Carly's going through right?" She asked him in all seriousness.

"Sam I don't think it works like that. You're seven months pregnant, you are going to have a baby; and as much as I'd love to go through it for you I can't."

Sam scoffed at him, "Details, details I'll find a way."

…break…

"I hate you, I swear I do. Yeah you better run, when I get home I'm chopping it off!" Sam and Freddie heard Carly scream from the waiting room.

Spencer looked over at the door coming from Carly's room with a smirk on his face. Freddie also had a smirk on his face, but Sam quickly took care of that by leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Just wait until I go into labor."

Freddie gulped as Sam turned her satisfied face to the hallway just in time to hear Carly scream, "Never mind waiting until we get home, come over here right now."

Sam and Spencer snickered while Freddie just looked nervous. Spencer walked over to Freddie and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry so much your boys may live long enough to have a second child." He said before laughing and walking into the hallway.

Sam elbowed him, "Oh please I happen to like that part of you quite a bit so it's safe."

Freddie looked over at her relieved, "Really?"

"For now, who knows what'll be going through my head while I'm in labor."

Freddie just groaned again.

Suddenly they heard a small cry erupt from the hall. Freddie stood up quickly, helping Sam to her feet before the two made their way to Carly's room. They stood outside the door with Spencer and waited for the doctor to come tell them it was okay to come in.

A few minutes later Kevin walked out and smiled at all of them, "It's a boy!" He breathed out in relief, "A healthy baby boy. Carly said you all can come in now."

Before he could finish his sentence Sam had stormed into the hospital room, followed closely by Spencer. Freddie stood next to Kevin awkwardly, "So was it worth it?"

Kevin looked at him in confusion, "Was what worth it?"

"The birth." Freddie said nervously.

Kevin laughed, "Oh yeah."

Freddie sighed in relief before following Kevin into Carly's room. He gasped as he took in the sight of Carly holding her baby while Sam sat on the bed next to her cooing. He looked over at Spencer to find him crying at the sight.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Sam asked, as she looked up.

"It's just my little sister is a mother, and you're gonna be a mother, and Freddie's gonna be a father. All my babies are growing up."

Carly, Sam and Freddie all laughed at him.

Freddie slowly walked over to Carly's other side and stared down at her little baby all wrapped in a blue blanket, announcing he was a boy.

Carly looked up at him and said something that he didn't quite catch, "What?" He asked still staring at the little baby.

"I asked if you wanted to hold him." Carly said, gesturing to baby, with a soft wet smile.

"If it's okay with you," he replied as Carly handed him the infant. Freddie took extra care of his head as he looked down at him smiling. As soon as Freddie had him in his arms the baby started crying.

"I don't think he likes his uncle Fredwierd," Sam commented to Carly.

"Sam! Don't teach the baby to call me that," Freddie chastised.

"I'll teach him whatever I wanna teach him, nerd."

Funnily enough, as soon as they started arguing the baby stopped crying and looked up at Freddie and stuck his tongue out. Freddie just laughed as he handed the baby back to Carly, who then handed him to Sam.

"Well hey there little awesome dude. You just had to come today didn't you? I think you're just impatient, like me." Sam cooed to the baby as Spencer came up next to her.

"Can I have my turn now?" He asked impatiently.

Sam looked over to him and laughed before handing him the baby.

Spencer stared down at him with a smile before looking up to Carly, "So what's this little guy's name?"

Carly smiled over to her boys, "Michael."

"After dad?"

Carly nodded, "Yup, Michael Joe Smith after Dad and Kevin's father."

Spencer nodded as he looked back down at the baby, "Well hi there, I'm your Uncle Spencer and I want you to know that whenever your mean ole' mommy says no to candy you can always come to me."

"Spencer!" Carly chastised.

"What Sam's allowed to be a bad influence and I'm not?" He asked innocently.

Carly just groaned.

..break…

Freddie followed Sam into the house, locking the door behind him. "So we should probably start getting the nursery together soon huh?" He asked with a yawn.

"Guess so. We'll be right back there in that room in a month or so." Sam said, sitting down on the couch.

Freddie sat down next to her, "I called in to work. Don't think I could make it through another twelve hours today." He looked over out the window to see the sun's first light.

Sam nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't want pink, maybe yellow."

"What?" Freddie asked with a yawn.

"For the baby's room, yellow paint; and bright colors everywhere else. I was thinking a white crib so we could it again if we have a boy."

"Well I agree about the crib, if we have a boy later on it would be good to have things that can be used again, but I want some pink."

"No pink," she snuggled into his shoulder.

"How about yellow paint and pink comforter?" He suggested.

"Light pink comforter, like almost white." She conceded.

"Come on princess lets go to bed," Freddie said standing up and helping Sam into the bedroom.

"Then we can go back to the hospital and see the pretty baby again?" She asked, falling asleep on her feet.

Freddie laughed, "Of course," As he helped her sit down on the bed and went to get one of her sleeping shirts out of the drawer.

…break...

Sam sat on the couch, feet propped up on a pillow as Carly sat in the floor in front of the sofa playing with the baby. Michael was almost two months old and smiled more than any baby Sam had ever seen. He was laughing as Carly blew raspberries on his stomach.

Sam groaned as she rubbed a hand over her enlarged stomach. She was already six days overdue and more miserable than she'd ever been before. She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face before groaning again, "Carly," She whined.

"What Sam?" Carly asked, turning to look at her.

"Could you turn the air conditioner up, I'm frying here."

"Sam the thermostat's already on 45 it can't go any lower." Carly said turning back to the baby, both of whom were wearing jackets.

"But I can't take this anymore," Sam whined loudly as Freddie walked in the house, reaching over and pulling his heavy coat out of the closet and putting it on. He walked over and moved to kiss Sam on the forehead, but she pushed him away saying, "Benson you had better go buy another air conditioner or you're a dead man."

"Sam the air conditioner works fine. "

"No, it does not," She screamed at him, moving to get up. She didn't make it into a standing position before she hunched back over, clenching her stomach and crying out in pain.

"Sam, Sam are you okay?" Freddie asked hysterically.

Sam looked up with wide eyes, "I think my water just broke."

"What?" Freddie screamed, putting his hands in hair and pacing back and forth muttering, "What do I do, what do I do."

Carly just snickered as she stood up, leaving Michael to lay in the floor on his stomach. She moved over and helped Sam to stand, picking up her overnight bag and handing it to Freddie.

She grabbed Freddie's shoulders to force him to look at her, slapping him across the face to get his attention. "Freddie!"

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"Help Sam out to the car, take her bag. I'll drive you to the hospital as soon as I get Michael's things."

"Oh okay, right. Hospital that's a good idea," He said as he walked over to Sam and moved to help her walk outside. Carly followed with Michael on her hip and his diaper bag on her arm.

They made it to the hospital quickly, Freddie helping Sam out of the car as she screamed for a wheelchair. He quickly ran in and got her one as Carly pulled Michael out of his baby seat.

"You ready?" Carly asked with a knowing smile.

"Not really," Sam deadpanned as Freddie walked up with a wheelchair.

The trio plus baby walked from the ER parking lot to the hospital entrance, "Carly can you start calling people?"

"Sure thing Freddie, as soon as we get in and I can sit this little guy down."

Twenty minutes later Freddie thought his hand was going to be ripped off his body as Sam was taking her contraction out on it. She looked up at him and through gritted teeth screamed, "Get your mother! I want her here."

"What why? You aren't going to hurt her are you?"

Sam took a deep breath as her contraction subsided, "No I'm not going to hurt her I just want her here."

"Okay, well I'll go tell Carly to call her."

Sam nodded, "And tell that damn doctor I need drugs!"

Less than a half hour later Marissa came barreling in, sitting on the bed facing Sam.

"Are you okay honey? Have they given you the epidural yet?"

Sam looked up smiling, "Oh yeah the nice nice man gave Sammy an epidural, yup." She laughed.

Marissa smiled down at her, "Oh yes he has, well I'm here now sweetie." She turned to Freddie, "Honey go get some ice chips."

Freddie just watched in shock has he nodded and walked out into the hallway.

When he walked back into the room he found his mother still sitting at Sam's side, rubbing her forehead and singing lightly. Sam was laughing and moving her head from side to side, "Thanks a lot Mommy."

"Oh it's no problem dear; I've been where you are."

Freddie sat the bucket of ice chips down and raised an eyebrow, "Mommy?"

Marissa turned to him, "Of course dear, she is my daughter in law and she is here is having my grandchild. She's earned the right to call me that."

Freddie just shook his head and sat down in the chair to Sam's right. The women in his life were utterly confusing.

…break…

After nearly twelve hours of labor Sam's doctor came in and told her she was ten centimeters dilated and was about to deliver.

Marissa looked over at Sam, "Do you want me to leave dear?"

"No, please stay."

"Okay dear I'll stay," She said smoothing her hair out of her face.

Freddie leaned over the bed, giving Sam his hand to squeeze as the doctor told her to start pushing. After the first push he thought his hand was broken.

"I think she just broke my wrist!"

Marissa looked over to him, "It's not uncommon, it happens all the time during childbirth."

"Well it hurts!" He screamed, holding his wrist against his chest.

Marissa walked around the bed, "Here let me see it."

Freddie held it out for his mother to look at; she poked and prodded before announcing, "It's not broken, it'll just be sore for a few days."

"We're ready for another push," The doctor said to the two of them.

"Freddie," Sam called.

"Mommy?" Freddie pleaded with his eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you did this to her. Breaking your wrist is only fair." Marissa turned to Sam, "But he really does need his wrist for work sweetie, you'll have to break something else. Freddie, give her your ankle."

"What?" Freddie yelled.

"I don't care if you give me your wrist or your ankle or whatever just get your ass over here," Sam screamed over to her husband, who jumped and ran, giving her his hand again.

"I hate you, I hate you, I swear I do," Sam screamed as she pushed again.

"Okay now one final push," The doctor said, looking up at Sam and Freddie.

Sam grunted as she pushed again, crushing Freddie's hand so hard that he fell to the ground, cradling his hand against his chest, nearly in tears.

"Oh quit being such a baby Freddie and get up here and see your daughter," Sam yelled down at him.

Freddie stood up slowly, gasping as he laid eyes on his daughter for the first time. She had a head full of blonde hair and he thought that he may have seen a tooth in her mouth when she yawned but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly overcome with emotion he felt the tears fall down his cheeks, too amazed by his little girl to care.

He risked a glance at his wife to find her wearing an expression similar to his own. He gasped out weakly, "She's so beautiful."

Sam nodded, holding the baby close to her chest, "Yes she is."

Freddie leaned over and placed a small kiss on his daughter's head and then one on his wife's lips. As he pulled away he whispered, "Thank you so much."

"I love you Freddie," She whispered.

"I love you too."

Sam sent Freddie outside to let everyone know they could come in, and it wasn't long until they were surrounded by family, each wanting to hold the baby.

Carly held her first, "What's her name?"

"Katelyn Marissa Benson."

"Well hey there little Katelyn, do you wanna meet your future husband Michael?" Carly asked sweetly.

"What?" Freddie screamed, grabbing his daughter away from Carly while everyone laughed.

A/N: The End! Holy crap that took forever! LOL. Thank you all for continuing to read, there will be an epilogue. It's almost finished so it should be up by the end of the week, but I make no promises because well we all know what happens when I make promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Freddie sat at the table, across from his daughter and Carly's son. Sam was on one side of him, while Carly was on the other. He watched as Michael paced back and forth, his daughter watching him with a smirk on her face. She seemed to find his anxiousness utterly amusing.

As he stared at the two of them he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to when Katelyn and Michael were kids. Michael was actually a lot more like Sam than Carly. He wasn't sure how exactly Carly, of all people had raised a child with anger issues that rivaled Sam's but he guessed it had more to do with Kevin than her.

Carly had gotten pregnant again when Michael was five, and Kevin had decided he didn't want another child. Carly refused to get an abortion so he left. He took their whole saving account with him. Things had gotten pretty bad there for a while. He had left them with no money, no insurance, and a mortgage. Carly had been a stay at home mom so there wasn't any income either. Spencer and her dad had stepped in and paid her mortgage and other bills while Sam had taken upon herself to take Carly grocery shopping each week. Eventually Freddie was able to pull some strings and get her a job in Human Resources at Pear, and she went on to remarry Gibby of all people but the damage had been done.

Michael wasn't old enough to understand completely but he was old enough to know that his dad was gone. It was like a switch had flipped inside him and almost overnight he had gone from sweet innocent little boy to angry and likes to hit little boy. The only one who could ever calm him down was Katelyn. She had the ability to get under his skin like no one else ever could.

Katelyn was smart, really smart, but she liked to use her brain to pull pranks on people, namely Michael. But Michael was a little prankster himself. Their childhood was full of saran wrapped toilet seats and shaved off eyebrows.

Yet, they were fiercely protective of each other. Despite the fact that Katelyn was a dork, no one but Michael was allowed to call her that; and every time someone made fun of Michael they would find themselves the victim of one of Katelyn's world famous pranks.

Freddie had to admit to himself that he'd waited for them to get together for a long time. He had hoped that it wouldn't happen in middle or high school, that they'd each get the chance to have relationships with other people before realizing what they had together. He'd let off a sigh of relief when he watched them graduate from high school, Katelyn with a boyfriend and Michael with a girlfriend.

They'd initially gone to different colleges. That'd lasted all of one year before Carly had gotten a phone call from Michael informing her that he was transferring to the University of Rhode Island so he could be close to Katelyn, who was attending Brown.

From that point on he'd anticipated the moment when the two of them would show up together to some family gathering and announce their relationship. But still, it didn't come.

Then, nearly three years later He, Sam, Carly and Gibby had flown in the families for their respective college graduations only to be greeted at the airport by the two of them holding hands and announcing to everyone that they were together. They were married three months later.

Freddie yawned and rubbed his eyes, breaking his own train of thought as it looked like Michael might finally be ready to speak. The younger boy opened his mouth but then closed it again. Suddenly Sam spoke up, "Is this gonna take a while? The kids are gonna be hungry soon."

Freddie nodded his agreement, thinking about Carly's daughter, Kayla, and his own two children who were still living at home. Their second daughter, Sarah, was sixth months older than Kayla and the girls were upstairs having a sleep over. His twelve year old son, Greg was also upstairs asleep. Sam was right; the three of them would be coming down the stairs demanding food pretty soon.

Katelyn finally spoke up, "Michael just tell them. We're adults, out of the house and married. What are they gonna do? Ground us?"

Michael looked over at her, gasping loudly, "Oh I don't know, kill us maybe? Who knows what your mother is gonna do to me!"

Katelyn shrugged it off, "I already told you, she ain't gonna kill you. Maim you a little maybe, but not kill. Besides, she's not the one you need to worry about anyways."

Carly smiled across him to Sam, who was smiling back as they both squealed, "Are we gonna be grandma's?"

Katelyn looked over at them and nodded a wide grin on her face. "Yup, we went to the doctor yesterday to confirm. I'm six weeks pregnant."

Sam and Carly both rushed to his daughter, his baby, to hug her. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his mind, "Wait if you two are gonna be grandmothers then that means…" He left the sentence hanging.

Sam smirked back at him, "Yup, hey there Grandpa."

It was like he had stepped out of his own body and floated on the ceiling as he watched himself run and lunge at his son in law, the one who had defiled his little baby Katie.

The girls walked into the kitchen, leaving the boys to work things out amongst themselves.

"Stop, stop, Uncle Freddie, stop!" Michael screamed.

"You got my daughter pregnant?"

"Yeah, but we're married and we graduated and I've got a full time job, I can take care of them."

The boys rolled around on the floor for a few more minutes before Freddie felt Sam lifting him up, "You don't wanna really hurt him dork." She put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm down.

"Oh yes I do," He said as he broke free of her grasp and tackled Michael to the ground again.

He heard his wife yell, "Carly I tried."

Finally he was out of breath and stood up, offering Michael his hand and helping him to his feet.

"Sorry about that."

Michael nodded, heaving for breath, "It's okay. I'm just glad it was you and not Aunt Sam."

Freddie nodded in response as they walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table for breakfast. Apparently the kids had slept through the whole thing as they weren't downstairs yet.

"You two finished?" Katelyn asked looking over at her father.

Freddie nodded as he grabbed a piece of bacon and a pancake, exactly how long had they been fighting?

The five of them took their time eating breakfast as the girls talked about baby things.

"So are you two moving back to Seattle then?" Carly asked.

"I want to, it just depends on whether we can find jobs." Katelyn responded.

Sam nodded, "Well you should be able to find something nearby."

"I think so, and I really wanna move back home before the baby's born."

Freddie had been in a trance thinking about this whole baby business, but he looked up as he caught the end of their conversation, "You're moving home?"

Katelyn flashed him a smile, the one that reminded him that he was wrapped around her finger, "Yeah, we're hoping to."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That's great sweetie."

He saw the satisfied smirk Sam sent Carly but chose to ignore it.

Just then they all heard the stampede from the stairs as Sarah, Kayla, and Greg came down to the kitchen.

He got up and let Sarah have his seat, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as Sam followed him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. She quickly put an arm around him, pulling him to her and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you have any idea how incredibly hot that stunt you just pulled was?"

He laughed grinning down at her and pushing her to the bed, before climbing on top of her, "Well that's the Freddie way."

A/N: Okay, so there it is, the llllooooonnnngggg awaited ending of iDon't Wanna Live With Him. I hope you all like it, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Happy New Year!


	9. Sequel Info

Hey guys, so I posted a companion piece to this story, called iWanna Date Him. It's Carly and Gibby's story, so if anyone's interested in how they got together you should totally read it. Other than that I don't think they'll be a sequal, I'd love to continue writing in the future, both the Seddie and Cibby stuff, but I kinda think this is long enough as is.

Thanks so much for reading, I honestly never thought I'd get this much of a response!

~SeddieFan09


End file.
